Love Artually
by Lana Keat
Summary: TenTen es una estudiante universitaria normal, con unos padres normales, unos amigos normales y un vecino, pesado pero normal. Pero de pronto la rueda de la fortuna no juega en su favor y alguien intenta matarla. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el chico nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE ART-TUALLY**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Naruto_ no me pertenece pero la historia, si.

Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la película _Love Actually_. Es simplemente que este juego de palabras me gusto.

Estoy muy contenta, siempre he sido fan de esta pareja y me hace ilusion hacer mi parte con ellos, solo espero no cagarla.

Pretendo continuar con mi otra historia, _La historia de un Ninja_, es solo que me quede sin inspiración y ahora me esta costando volver a cogerle el hilo.

Occ

-_Pensamiento_

-**Conversación**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

><p>El aire era limpio y una luz muy luminosa inundaba la sala y todo lo que se podía abarcar con la mirada.<p>

Inmediatamente se fijo en la pared de color crema con un ventanal enorme incrustado, el aire se filtraba por ella y mecía unas suaves cortinas de encaje blanco. Un sofá de un blanco impoluto se encontraba a la izquierda, y a sus pies había una grandísima alfombra de pelo largo, también blanca, frente a ellos y dominando la estancia había un caballete con un lienzo sin usar encima.

Aunque no se veía ningún reloj, el lento sonido de un tic-tac servía de fondo al ambiente

Sintió como si parpadeara y al abrir los ojos de nuevo se notó flotar entre plumas y de hecho vio como a su alrededor caían unas cuantas de ellas, plumas grandes, blancas y efímeras...¡_Ah!, así que iba a ser ese tipo de sueño _pensó

Siempre y desde que había comenzado a soñar había aparecido ese escenario. Su estudio ideal, aquel que desearía tener cuando se marchara de casa y comenzara a trabajar. Siempre había querido un estudio como ese y, debido a su carácter, estaba segura de que lo tendría, tarde o temprano, pero lo tendía.

Como respuesta a sus pensamientos un olor empezó a llenar el aire, como si fuera a la vez algo denso y algo ligero,y por supuesto que si aquel era su sueño ese aroma debía de estar presente...el olor del aguarrás.

Se creyó respirar profundamente y de repente estaba tumbada sobre la alfombra, al igual que un emperador romano en su diván, se reclinó sobre su espalda torciendo la cadera y se llevó los brazos sobre la cabeza y comenzó como siempre, ha enrollar entre sus dedos los hilos e intentando arrancarlos como si fueran hierba.

Y de un momento a otro aparecería, siempre lo hacía, el sonido de alguien o quizá de ella misma tatareando una canción y después, ahí tal y como había esperado la silueta apareció..

Era una silueta blanca y luminosa, como una hada pero del tamaño de un ser humano, e iba de un lado a otro del caballete pintando sobre el lienzo y bailando a la vez. Giros y más giros, mas propios de un ser irreal que de una bailarina, y era aquella que siempre la visitaba en sueños...su musa que siempre le hacía compañía en aquella sala.

Veía su pelo rizado rebotar de un lado a otro, hipnoticamente y siguiéndola como una sombra. Alzó la mano hacía ella...

-**¡TENTEN!¡BUENOS DIAS, FLOR DE PRIMAVERA!**

-**¡VETE A TOMAR POR CULO! **-Tenten lanzó su almohada hacia y por la ventana, donde nada más salir chocó contra algo o _alguien_ empujándolo hacía atrás.

_Todas las mañanas lo mismo, todos los putos días lo mismo_, pensó amargamente.

Ya ni le tomaba un minuto el levantarse tras oír el grito, pues ahora directamente su cuerpo y su boca actuaban como por resorte y lanzaba algo por la ventana.

Tenten suspiró, era un suplicio tener a Rock Lee como vecino. Al recordarlo, volvió a suspirar pesadamente mientras se estiraba hacía la mesita de noche para coger su móvil. Su móvil, era algo antiguo y parecía haber luchado en una guerra interminable contra el suelo, tenía un golpe en una esquina y la pantalla esta un poco rallada y manchada de pintura pero aún le funcionaba,y por eso ella cariñosamente lo llamaba Mamut. Lo sostuvo en su mano esperando a que sonará la alarma y lo apagó cuando así lo hizo.

Suspiró otra vez y miró por la otra ventana de su habitación, que estaba justo encima y en el lateral de su cama. Todavía no se veía mucha luz, pero estaba segura de que a pesar de ser ya finales de Octubre, hoy iba a ser uno de esos extraños días de calor.

Se acercó mas al marco de la ventana y empezó a rascar el borde de ella intentando hacer desprender un cacho de yeso mientras echaba una ojeada al jardín trasero del la casa. Como en un milagro las flores que su madre había plantado aun seguían ahí, y eso significaba que los Inuzuka por fin habían decidido atar al perro de su estúpido hijo, Kiba.

Akamaru siempre tenía la costumbre de escaparse por la noche, saltar las vallas que separaban las casas unas de otras y destrozar las flores que tenía los vecinos, _estúpido perro blanco_ pensó sin darle mayor importancia.

De repente como sacudida por un trueno se giró como un acróbata y totalmente enredada en las mantas y el edredón intento salir de la cama. Se tropezó consigo misma y a punto estuvo de dejarse los dientes contra el suelo. Decidiéndose a alzarlas como si fueran las faldas de una cortesana, atravesó su pequeña, rectangular y desordenada habitación hacia la pared de enfrente.

Saltando sobre su montón de ropa, apartando la silla giratoria, pisando su mochila y clavándose un jodido lápiz en medio de la planta del pie llegó murmurando maldiciones y derrapando, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio frente, no al caballete, si no frente a un pequeño atril donde como si de el retrato de un delincuente se tratara había un dibujo a cachos de una cara obviamente femenina.

Colocándose un par de largos y grises pinceles horizontalmente en la boca empezó a revolver su caja de cachitos de carboncillo. Encontró uno decente y tras re-colocar el papel metálico empezó a trabajar en el dibujo de manera enfermiza.

No fue consciente de el tiempo que había pasado hasta que una almohada aterrizó a su lado. Levanto la vista y vio a su madre recostada contra el marco de la puerta.

-**La señora Rock te a traído tu almohada, y te pide disculpas de nuevo**-dijo Kurenai, tras lo cual frunció el entrecejo y continuo con tono severo.-**¿¡Has visto las pintas que tienes!, si no empiezas a vestirte vas a llegar tarde y ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho ya que ordenes tu habitación?**.

Tenten se quitó los pinceles de la boca y antes de contestar gesticuló un poco para recobrar la sensibilidad en los labios

-**Perdona, mamá...estaba trabajando en esto y me olvide por completo**.-contesto girando el dibujo para que lo viera.

Su madre abrió los ojos con asombro y sorteando la carrera de obstáculos patentada por TenTen se acercó y acuclilló al lado de su hija.

-**Vaya ¿Es esta la musa de la que siempre hablas?**

-**Aja, hoy he visto su pelo**.

-**Umm...-**murmuró su madre apreciativamente aún con el entrecejo fruncido.-...**te esta quedando muy...real**

-**Lo sep** -sonrió orgullosa de si misma

-**Muy bonito pero cielo, creo que deberías dejarlo ya **-le paso el pulgar por la mejilla- **son las 7:30 y no querrás ir a la facultad cubierta de carboncillo**-le dijo mostrando el pulgar negro.

-**¿Las 7:30? ¿¡ya?** -Tenten lanzó un chillido desesperado muy impropio de ella. Normalmente solo se daría más prisa que de costumbre pero hoy debía presentar un trabajo muy importante y si no lograba llegar a tiempo estaría muerta.

Tenten se levanto a toda prisa y como una tromba de agua se dirigió al armario y sacó una camiseta sencilla de manga corta de color blanco con tres rayas verdes en la esquina inferior derecha, después giro sobre si misma y recogió del suelo unos pantalones vaqueros que sujeto con los dientes mientras que con la otra mano se quitaba los calcetines con los que había dormido e intentaba buscar unos limpios.

Kurenai suspiro y dijo al mundo en general

-**¡Ay!Porque me habrás salido artista!**

Después levantándose y dejando sola a su hija quien batallaba con los cordones de las converse y con su pijama en general continuó

-**Me voy al trabajo, tu padre te espera abajo con el desayuno**

-**Que si, que si...**(golpe) **oh mierda, puta mesilla**

-**¡Esa boca!**-le regaño mientras desaparecía por la puerta

* * *

><p>7:50<p>

En el metro de Konoha

Rumbo Ciudad Universitaria de Konoha

Rock Lee y Tenten estaban sentados uno al lado del otro con sus hombros entrechocándose por el vaivén del vagón, ambos siempre iban juntos a la universidad aunque pertenecían a distintas facultades y ambos hoy llegaban tarde o iban a llegar justo por los pelos, de hecho no les había dado tiempo a desayunar y por eso Lee le estaba pasando una de sus tostadas a Tenten. Mientras ella reprimiendo un bostezo sacaba dos zumos de su bandolera.

Siempre que sabían que iban tarde hacían esa especie de ritual, el traía la comida y ella la bebida y así desayunaban en el metro. No les importaba si les llamaban la atención, por que al cabo de varias paradas los únicos pasajeros eran, también, alumnos que estudiaban en Ciudad Universitaria y la mayoría de estudiantes que estaban en su misma situación también aprovechaban para desayunar allí. No era raro ver a gente de distintas facultades intercambiarse comida en el metro e incluso aquello que no era _comida. _

Lee le dio un codazo disimulado a Tenten y con la vista y un imperceptible movimiento de barbilla le señalo a una chica que estaba sentada frente a ellos. Era alta, con el cabello de un rubio platino y tenía los ojos azul claro y parecía llevar escrito por toda la cara "muñequita francesa". Lee y Tenten intercambiaron una significativa mirada. Aquella chica debía estar en primero. Ellos ya estaban en segundo año y ninguno la había visto antes en el metro por lo que debería ser nueva en el campus, pero al chico que estaba sentado junto a ella si que lo conocían, era un tal Raiga de ultimo curso. Aquello también reforzaba la sospecha de que era de primero, eran los primero en caer en las garras de Raiga y sus mentiras. El le estaba pasando el brazo sobre los hombros y ella actuaba con coquetería mientras que disimuladamente con la otra mano, la "muñequita" le cambió dinero por un pequeña bolsa de plástico con _algo_ dentro.

Lee frunció el entrecejo y Tenten tuvo que pellizcar le el costado para que no hiciera nada mas que revolcarse e intentar zafarse de ella. A menudo había que pararle los pies al cejudo, siempre se metía en peleas por intentar actuar como la ley, y a menudo ella siempre acababa mediante alguna extraña y misteriosa manera arrastrada a sus follones, y de ninguna manera iba a dejar que aquello volviera a pasar. _Oh no, de ninguna manera_ pensó.

-**No es asunto nuestro lo que quiera hacer la rubita-** le susurro.

Lee iba a protestar pero Tenten le embutió la ultima tostada hasta la laringe. Al apartar la vista de su ruidoso amigo que ahora luchaba en su asiento por no morir de asfixia , Tenten se encontró con los ojos de la chica. Bien puede que ella no tuviera nada que ver con el asunto pero aún así le dirigió una mirada reprobadora, eso haría que Lee luego la dejara en paz y no le diera la lata con que tendrían que haber hablado con la rubia.

Suspiro, _¿como puede Lee preocuparse tanto por personas que no conoce?_. Suspiró otra vez. _Hoy debe ser el día de los suspiros_. De alguna manera no se sentía del todo bien, y sabía por que.

Ella era quien mejor se conocía a si misma y sabía que era muy probable que hace algunos años hubiera hecho lo mismo que Lee y se hubiera levantado y hubiera intentado hablar con la rubia, pero había aprendido por las malas que quien juega con fuego se quema.

Cuando eran las 8:08 y ya solo quedaba una parada, los universitarios empezaron a levantarse y a colocarse sus pertenencias de la manera más cómoda y que no entorpeciera sus piernas. Todos sabían, que en cuanto se abrieran las puertas empezaría la carrera infernal para salir del metro y cruzar los tres pasos de cebra además de correr atravesando todo el campus para conseguir llegar a sus clases en tan solo 7 minutos.

Tenten y Lee intentaron dificultosamente hacer algunos estiramientos, el nerviosismo se notaba en el ambiente y era tan denso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Tenten se ajusto el parka gris que llevaba hoy sonriendo para sus adentros y miro a su amigo quien la observaba con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios ambos retándose.

Tenten no entendía por que siempre tenían que hacer una carrera y competir. Era algo totalmente innecesario, era mucho más importante no llegar tarde pero Lee siempre la arrastraba en su entusiasmo, siempre sacándola de las cosas practicas y sencillas y llevándola al terreno salvaje y extremo. Quizá por eso habían sido amigos desde preescolar.

**-Preparados**

**-Listos**

**-¡Ya!**-dijeron al unísono

Las puertas se abrieron y como en una estampida los estudiantes comenzaron a correr escaleras arriba. Tenten se abrió a empujones maliciosos por entre unos estudiantes de segundo y echo un vistazo a Lee. Lo encontró más adelantado que ella, pero era de esperarse Lee iba a la facultad de deportes mientras que ella a la de Bellas Artes, además de que ella siempre llevaba cargando consigo el enorme portafolios para sus pinturas al que debía de proteger de los empujones de la gente. Volvió la mirada hacia delante y como pudo se puso detrás de Lee para usarlo de escudo, aquello podía ser considerado trampa pero ella prefería llamarlo astucia.

Justo en la salida, tras unos cuantos puñetazos en zonas sensibles, capto ver a la chica que habían, bueno... es cierto que _solo _ella había denominado "muñequita francesa". Ella estaba abriéndose paso utilizando el contoneo y la flexibilidad de su cuerpo. Tenten se sorprendió, al parecer bajo ese kilo de maquillaje había una chica atlética y algo malhablada, según comprobó instantes después.

Salieron del metro igual que una bocanada de aire caliente sale de la boca cuando hace frío. Todos los universitarios se desplegaron y se dirigieron hacia los pasos de cebra. El primero era el de una carretera de un solo sentido con dos carriles, pero el segundo y el tercer paso de cebra unían esta con una carretera de doble sentido.

Por suerte aquel día no parecía haber mucho tráfico, el poco espacio y aglomeración de gente al salir del metro era un peligro, pues la gente corría el riesgo de ser empujada y aplastada además de ser atropellado por los coches. Tenten menudita, como era alzo su portafolios por encima de su cabeza y se escurrió hacia la primera fila que esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

Respirando agitada miro de un lado a otro cuando consiguió asomar la cabeza. Tenten agradeció mentalmente no haberse hecho hoy en el pelo sus dos moños, era increíble la cantidad de gente que hoy llegaba tarde, de habérselo hecho seguro que a estas alturas ya se le había deshecho. Miro el reloj del móvil eran las 8:10. Empezó a dar saltitos inquieta y fijo sus ojos en el hombrecito rojo mientras imperaba

-**vamosssss vamossss vamossss vamossss vamosssss**

Giro la cabeza en todas direcciones como un suricato. No veía a Lee por ninguna parte así que debía estar más adelantada que él. Sonrió con la sonrisa de un jugador cuando sabe que va a ganar. Dirigió la vista a la carretera mientras se colocaba las horquillas y los mechones de pelo castaño tras las orejas, aún tenia la otra mano en alto sujetando su portafolios y solo pudo pensar en que suerte que hoy no había llovido.

Entonces varias cosas ocurrieron a la vez.

El coche rojo de la profesora y jefa del departamento de biología la doctora Tsunade Senju paso delante de ella. En el mismo sentido pero en el carril de al lado un coche plateado se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Entonces lo sintió, la palma de alguien en medio de su espalda y sintió como era empujada. Noto como perdía el equilibrio en un segundo, vio el frío asfalto alzándose hacia ella y noto como se le escurría el portafolios de la mano y por el rabillo del ojo vio acercarse el coche plateado.

Quiso poder cerrar los ojos y simplemente esperar el inevitable choque, pero no pudo hacerlo sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, pero no por el miedo, había sido demasiado rápido para ser por el miedo.

Era por una única cosa que había ahora en su mente, esa cosa que tan solo con escucharla se había aprisionado totalmente de ella y la hacía incapaz de pensar en nada más. No podía pensar ni siquiera en sus padres, o en su amigo Lee, ni siquiera en el chico tan guapo que en la cafetería le había guiñado un ojo y se había sentado con ella a comer.

Tan solo pensaba en lo que había oído antes de caer...y estaba totalmente convencida de haberlo escuchado

**-Tenten...cae**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues este es el primer cap. Espero que os guste y que me lo contéis en los reviews. Estoy un poco preocupada por el tema del narrador.<strong>

**Aún no he escrito el siguiente cap, pero espero que todo vaya sobre ruedas.**

**Comparto el ordenador con mi madre y mi hermano, un dia uno otro día otro, pero espero poder tener el capitulo 2 para la próxima semana. A ver si la musa no deja de hacerme la puñeta. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE ART-TUALLY**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Naruto_ no me pertenece pero la historia, si.

**Polarium:** Me alegro que ames este fic a pesar de tener solo un capitulo. Me tomaré como un halago tu inducción al asesinato jajajá Al principio me senti un poco presionada, no se si lograré narrar bien esta historia, ¡fighting!.XD Por cierto tu última frase me ha recordado mucho a la que le dice un conejo a Barney en los Simpson-bebe o moriré... dejo el link de /watch?v=-p1Nl20QE4s&feature=g-hist&context=G28c350fAHT3qhqwABAA se ve de pena pero lo importante es el audio. Gracias por tu review

**angyhyuga01**: Estoy feliz de que te este gustando. A mi también me encanta esta pareja, empecé leyendo unos oneshot y terminé completamente enganchada. En cuanto quien se atreve a empujar a Tenten es...lo siento no puedo decírtelo aun jeje pero le va a dar muchos quebraderos de cabeza a la protagonista. Gracias por tu review

**Lukenoa31**: O.o ¿en serio es el primero que lees? Me esforzaré para que te lleves una buena impresión, mientras tanto te digo que hay montones de autors que han escrito sobre esta pareja y hay alguna historias maravillosas. Enseguida te vas a enganchar. Gracias por tu review y me alegro que te guste, espero que sigas leyéndome.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-_Pensamiento_

-Conversación (seguí tu consejo Polarium, :P, pensé que con las negritas era más fácil seguir la conversación aun más cuando hay pensamientos y mas cosas de por medio, pero haré la prueba a ver que tal)

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El cielo parecía haberse nublado de repente. Lo sabía bien, pues estaba mirándolo. _¿Pero como era posible que el sol brillara a través de las grises nubes de esa manera? La naturaleza era algo mágico para los antiguos pintores_, quizá tuvieran razón. Todo sería sumamente relajante si ese zumbido dejara de resonarle en los oídos. Levanto el brazo intentando espantar a la mosca que debía estar rondándola.

Una conversación le llego desde muy lejos

-Levántala con cuidado, saquemosla de la carretera

-Venga

-Allí, tumbémosla allí

-Tu bastardo a ver donde la estas tocando!

-Imbécil, soy estudiante de medicina ¿o es que te crees que sabes mas que yo, señor deportista?

Alguien manipulaba su cuerpo como si fuera un muñeco

_-Tsk.. ¿porque esas voces no se callaban?. Maldita sea! Había perdido la cuenta, ahora tenia que volver a empezar. Un pájaro,dos pájaros, tres pájaros, cuatro pájaros, cinco pájaros...Anda mira un loro...¿o es una cacatúa?_

-Tenten me oyes?

_-Creía recordar que los del peinado a lo John Travolta en Grease eran las cacatúas, pero..._

-Tenten?

_-y entonces los guacamayos cuales eran?..._

-Creo que esta en estado de shock, ¿alguien ha llamado a la ambulancia?

_-Pero recordaba que desde que alguien había soltado a un par de loros domésticos en el campo, los parques habían quedado infestado de estas aves y no era raro ver grandes nidos en los arboles altos y...__¿Oh porque no se callaban?_

-¿Nadie? Pero si es de sentido común

-YO puedo llevarla corriendo a la enfermería o al hospital si es necesario

-Capullo en estos casos es mejor que estén tumbados no flexionados. Si la levantas, ¿en cual de las dos posiciones crees que estará?-la voz se fue alejando según terminaba la frase

-Tenten -volvió a llamarla con preocupación a primera voz

Con la boca cerrada Tenten movió la lengua por el interior de sus labios y después los separó

-Lee ¿estas ahí?

El circulo que la rodeaba se quedo en silencio. A continuación un par de personas suspiraron y unas voces se alejaron para informar de que había recuperado la consciencia.

Alguien le hizo una pregunta pero Tenten no la contestó, había algo que la tenía muy preocupada en estos momentos

-Lee-repitió con un deje de interrogación, los espectadores aguantaron la respiración, no querían que el ruido de sus propias respiraciones le hiciera perderse las palabras de la chica.

La gente solía decir que cuando alguien está entre la vida y la muerte, cuentan que su vida les pasa por delante de los ojos, y aunque, el coche al final ni había rozado a la chica, todos tenían curiosidad por si Tenten mencionaba algo al respecto..

-¿Sabes...-siguió con la frase y a continuación dijo muy seriamente-...cual es la puñetera diferencia entre un loro y un guacamayo?

* * *

><p>Tenten se ajustó la camiseta y se bajo de la camilla.<p>

En cuanto apoyó el pie izquierdo en el suelo, estallido doloroso le cruzó desde el pie hasta la nuca. Como si el suelo fuera hierro al rojo vivo, levantó el pie y se apoyó de nuevo en la camilla. Le habían dicho que era solo una pequeña fractura y que tuviera cuidado, el hecho de que hace menos de un año se hubiera roto el tobillo presagiaba que podría volverse algo crónico. _¡Y eso era lo que le faltaba! ¡Maldito coche!¡Maldito empu...jon!_

Presionó los labios con fuerza al pensar en ello. Estaba totalmente segura de que alguien la había empujado, aunque todo ser viviente que tenía alrededor le dijera que fue ella quien resbaló

-¡Y UN COJON DE MONO!-grito sin ser capaz de controlarse

-_¡A otro con esos cuentos, ella sabía lo que había ocurrido en realidad! Lo recordaba perfectamente_

FLASHBACH

Entonces lo sintió, la palma de alguien en medio de su espalda y sintió como era empujada. Noto como perdía el equilibrio en un segundo, vio el frío asfalto alzándose hacia ella y noto como se le escurría el portafolios de la mano y por el rabillo del ojo vio acercarse el coche plateado.

Quiso poder cerrar los ojos y simplemente esperar el inevitable choque, pero no pudo hacerlo sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, pero no por el miedo, había sido demasiado rápido para ser por el miedo.

Era por una única cosa que había ahora en su mente, esa cosa que tan solo con escucharla se había aprisionado totalmente de ella y la hacía incapaz de pensar en nada más. No podía pensar ni siquiera en sus padres, o en su amigo Lee, ni siquiera en el chico tan guapo que en la cafetería le había guiñado un ojo y se había sentado con ella a comer.

Tan solo pensaba en lo que había oído antes de caer...y estaba totalmente convencida de haberlo escuchado

-Tenten...cae

Entonces había girado levemente la cabeza y lo había visto allí de pie a unos pasos de ella una mano extendida...había buscado el rostro del dueño pero...solo vio...mercurio

FIN FLASHBACK

Tenten sacudió la cabeza, lo que si era cierto es que no recordaba bien el porque del pensamiento "mercurio", pero si sabía que alguien la había empujado. Alguien más inocente, pensaría que solo fue un accidente. Pero no puedes pensarlo cuando al oído te susurran que vas morir.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, ahora no tenía sentido pensar en ello, no cuando no sabía quien era el culpable.

Probó a pisar el suelo otra vez

-ou, ou, ou ,ou- gimió. A la pata coja se acercó a la silla en la que habían dejado sus cosas mientras le vendaban el pie, con los labios metidos hacia dentro y los ojos fruncidos. Cada vez que ponía un poco de presión sobre el pie sentía como le estuvieran clavando un clavo en pleno hueso.

Suspirando se pasó la bandolera de un color verde pistacho por la cabeza y recogió su chaqueta morada y su parka. Después se agachó para levantar del suelo su mochila, que acabó colgándose del hombro derecho, y agarrar el portafolios. Quería irse rapidamente de la enfermeria, antes de que llegara otra vez la enfermera y le preguntara por diezmilesina vez como se encontraba. A ver, ella estaba muy agradecida por su preocupación pero que la atosigara constantemente a pesar de haberle prácticamente gritado que se encontraba perfectamente y que aún así no la dejara en paz pues bueno la agobiaba.

Además tenía algo más importante que hacer en ese momento, que quedarse allí sentada. Se escabulló por la puerta y no había dado mi tres pasos cuando tuvo que dar media vuelta y volvier a entrar. Se había olvidado de la zapatilla del pie izquierdo, ahora lo tenía tan hinchado que incluso aunque no llevara vendas, le resultaría imposible calzárselo. Lo metió en la bandolera y volvió a salir de la enfermería, rezó porque la doctora no volviera hasta que ella estuviera bien lejos.

Recorrió varios pasillos buscando las escaleras.

Sabía que la enfermería se encontraba justo en el ala de la Facultad de Enfermería, y que esta estaba conectada a la Facultad de Medicina. Pero ella era una estudiante de Bellas Artes, jamás había estado en ese edificio. Si todas las facultades tuvieran la misma estructura seria pan comino pero no era así, cada una tenía una forma distinta. _¡De ningún modo iba a perderse!¡Oh no, eso sería demasiado humillante, y ni hablemos de preguntarle el camino a alguien!_

Vio pasar a varios profesores que o la ignoraron , o la miraron incapaces de no reírse ante su habilidad para andar como un pingüino.

Con un poco de suerte para sus nervios, encontró el plano de emergencia de incendios.

Salió del edificio y el sol la castigo con dureza, aun le quedaba un largo camino hasta llegar a la Facultad de Bellas Artes. _Tambaleándome a un ritmo rápido lograría llegar en media hora_ calculo, Frunció el ceño, se sentiría mucho más cómoda en su terreno que en los edificios en los que estaban las otras facultades, exceptuando a la Facultad de Ciencias de la Actividad Física y del Deporte en la que cursaba Lee, siempre andaban juntos asi que también podría recorrerla con los ojos cerrados.

Además estaba el tema de la rivalidad. Los estudiantes de Medicina, Derecho, Economía, Física, Matemáticas y demás que la gente común solía denominar "las importantes" tenían cierta rivalidad con los estudiantes de Bellas Artes, Musicología, Deportes, Conservación y Restauración del Patrimonio Cultural, Diseño... Ambos bandos se despreciaban entre ellos, los primeros tenían siempre esa altitud altanera de los altos mandos, como si lo único que ellos estudiaban fuera importante, lo de los demás no podía compararse si quiera...como ellos solían decir era como comparar bachillerato con preescolar, y eso por supuesto, generaba mucho odio y tensión en el segundo bando, que sostenía que ellos tenían talento y no se limitaban a memorizar un monton de cosas.

No estaban hechos para estar cerca y había sido así por generaciones enteras y los nuevos estudiantes quedaban metidos en ese circulo viciosos nada más llegar por medio de los sempai.

Quizá por eso alguien en infinita sabiduría construyó a estos bandos separados entre si, por la distancia física y por el río que cruzaba la Ciudad Universitaria de Konoha y la dividía en dos.

Obviamente un puente cruzaba sobre el río como un brazo tendido a una futura reconciliación que nadie esperaba.

En fin, Tenten cruzó este puente y llegó a territorio amigo sin a ver recibido ningún balazo de "los estirados".

Cruzó las puertas de sus dominios y corrió a preguntar si alguien había visto al Profesor Sasori.

Las empleadas no sabían donde había ido al acabar la dos primeras horas. Esas malditas dos primeras horas que ella había estado retenida en la puñetera enfermería. Maldijo en voz alta, antes de girar sobre si misma e ir hacia las escaleras. En el piso superior estaba el despacho del profesor Sasori y de su Ayudante Deidara, con un poco de suerte este último sabría donde estaba el profesor y con aún más suerte se lo diría sin entretenerse mucho. Iba a subir cuando una amable limpiadora le indico que acababa de ver al profesor tomando un café en la cafetería. Le agradeció a la mujer con todo su alma, solo le falto arrodillarse, a punto estuvo de hacerlo pero no podía por la pierna, o de ponerle un altar a la pobre mujer que la miro como si ella fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

Y aunque no se perdería en su territorio, hubiera sido imposible haberlo hecho, el olor de la comida y el café así lo aseguraron conduciéndola por buen camino.

Cruzó la puerta vidriada y saludo distraidamente a un grupo de estudiantes que habían pasado de las clases y estaban jugando al mus. Recorrió la sala con la mirada hasta encontrar una cabeza con el pelo rojo y algunas entradas, al encontrarla fue corriendo y se abalanzó sobre la silla en frente del profesor.

-¡Sasori-sensei!. ¡Escuche!...hoy no quise faltar a su clase – comenzó atropelladamente- no se si lo habrá oído, pero he tenido un pequeño accidente.

El hombre se limitó a seguir tomándose el café mientras por encima de la taza la miraba severamente revolver todo su portafolios

-Tengo un justificante de la doctora de todas formas- Tenten se relamió los labios, no encontraba la lámina con su trabajo. Se pasó la mano por la frente desesperada. No estaba. Su lámina no estaba -Se que la tengo en alguna parte -comenzó a buscar otra vez desde el principio.

Pero la lámina no aparecía.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues espero que os halla gustado. En el próximo capitulo empezaré a meter los personajes...si no Tenten se volverá una lunática. Ah y claro se sabrá más sobre la lámina...¿se ha perdido?¿la ha olvidado en casa? ¿o se la han robado?, ty sobre el accidente.<p>

El próximo capitulo esta programado para finales de esta semana o mediados de la que viene. Como voy escribiendo sobre la marcha no lo se con seguridad, y algunos días estaré algo ocupada, así que paciencia.

Un beso ^^ y comenten cualquier cosa con un review


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE ART-TUALLY**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

¡Sorpresa! Se que había dicho que hasta la próxima semana no estaría pero hoy tenía un ratito, así que esta semana va a ser un 2x1, quien sabe si tengo más tiempo libre puede que suba más.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Realmente hoy no era su día de suerte.

_¿Por que me sale todo mal?¿Acaso me había levantado con el pie izquierdo?_

Tenten lloriqueo mientras avanzaba cojeando por el pasillo como un alma en pena. Había pasado tanto tiempo mirando a la nada y autocompadeciendose en la cafetería que ya no llegaba a la siguiente clase. Por eso ahora se dirigía a la salida. Quizá sentarse un rato en el césped a la luz del sol mientras veía entrenar a los de la facultad de Actividades Físicas y Deportes le animara el día.

Soltó un quejido propio de ultratumba cuando cruzó las puertas, una chica que justamente pasaba por su lado salto hacia a un lado asustada. Cojeando y quejándose, bien Tenten podría pasar por un zombi.

Tenten no la vio cruzar a toda prisa las puertas huyendo de ella como una exhalación.

La universitaria se detuvo a unos pasos de las escaleras y antes de bajarlas, volvió a soltar un quejido quejumbroso, que se convirtió en un aullido de sorpresa cuando una sombra cayó delante de ella y se estrello justo a sus pies.

Una nube de polvo se levanto del cetro del impacto. Tenten se tapo la boca y agito la mano como un abanico. _¿Que demonios ha caído del cielo?_

El polvo se disipó. Tenten tragó saliva. Delante de ella había un pedazo enorme de cornisa, totalmente hecha trizas en el suelo. La chica alzó la vista hacia la fachada del edifico, parecía haberse desprendido de la azotea. Tenten volvió a tragar saliva. Si no se hubiera detenido en el umbral la cornisa le habría caído justamente encima y ahora estaría totalmente muerta.

Las piernas empezaron a temblarle inconscientemente. Se le había olvidado totalmente la razón de su disgusto. Ahora si que estaba asustada

Definitivamente, hoy debía de haber rezado al dios equivocado.

-¡Tenten!

La nombrada alzó la vista de los restos de la cornisa y miró a lo lejos del camino, donde la figura que la había llamado la saludaba agitando la mano.

-¡Konan!-grito ella-¡Prestame uno de tus amuletos!

* * *

><p>Vaya menuda mañana!-respondió Konan tras escuchar todo lo que le había ocurrido hoy.-Te prestaré dos de los amuletos más fuertes que tengo, los necesitaras.<p>

-¿Porque no todos?

-Nop, los otros los necesito para mi, si tienes tan mala suerte yo también necesito protección.

-Pero ahora podría estar hecha papilla, ¡Literalmente!.

-Fijate más por donde andas, ese es el mejor amuleto de todos

-¡Konan!-suplicó ella agarrándose del brazo de su mejor amiga, quien la miró con aire maternal

-Porque no le pides a Lee que sea tu guardaespaldas hoy, seguro que estará encantado de proteger a una bonita flor como tu.

Tenten la soltó inmediatamente y la miró con cara de enfado a la vez que bufaba.-¡Hay cosas con las que no se bromean Konan!

-A este paso voy a desarrollar una agorafobia -continuó

Como el mundo exterior parecía muy peligroso hoy, las dos chicas habían decidido esperar al próximo cambio de clase sentadas en el pasillo frente a la puerta.

Konan estaba quitándose dos extraños colgantes y se los pasó a Tenten que se los puso inmediatamente.

-Nunca habías sido muy supersticiosa.

-Ya bueno, cuantos más aliados mejor.

Konan se rió con una risa cantarina mientras se palpaba el broche con una flor azul que tenía sobre su pelo corto teñido de un azul pálido. Aquel color parecía ser el preferido de la chica pues también tenía un piercing azulado bajo el labio inferior y sus párpados estaban maquillados con el mismo color. Aunque quizá todo solo fuera una manera de resaltar aún más el color ámbar de sus ojos.

En cuanto a su ropa, llevaba una gabardina de color camel abierta por lo que se veía que debajo llevaba un jersey gris amplio de cuello barco y unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados con unos botines marrones. Ambas chicas tenían la misma edad pero Konan siempre parecía más femenina que ella. Tenten sospechaba que debía de tener a algún dios entre sus antepasados.

Se miró a si misma, no parecía estar tan mal pero bueno ella hoy no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse.

Se reprendió a si misma, _No deberías estar preocupándote de tu aspecto si no en salir hoy viva del campus y sobrevivir hasta mañana_. Sin embargo se levantó y usando el reflejo del cristal de la ventana se arregló el pelo y empezó a hacerse sus dos acostumbrados moños.

-Por cierto...

-Ump -dijo con las horquillas en la boca indicando que la escuchaba

-¿Has pensado en que vas a hacer con la lámina que debías entregar a Sasori-sensei?

Tente gruño y se quito las horquillas de la boca para poder contestarla.

-No lo sé, ese tipo no me dijo nada, se quedo mirándome en silencio mientras la buscaba y después se levanto y se fue ignorándome completamente. ¡Será imbécil!

-Bueno era de esperarse ¿no? Quiero decir ya sabes que odia la impuntualidad -comentó su amiga- Resignate a tener que recuperarla este trimestre.

Tenten gruño de nuevo.

Y siguió gruñendo

Solo había cambiado el objetivo de su gruñido. Tenía la vista clavada en el exterior, en el césped tumbándose al sol como ella había querido hacer antes, estaban dos de las personas que menos deseaba ver ahora mismo.

Curiosa Konan se levanto y también miró por la ventana.

-¡Ah! Esas..-murmuro poniendo mala cara

-Creía que hoy tenían una excursión

-No lo sé, no me interesan los asuntos de los alumnos de musicología

Solo había dos personas que Tenten odiaba y que no eran del otro bando. Esas dos personas eran sus sempais de tercer año del grado de Musicología: Tayuya y Kin Tsuchi.

Tayuya era un mal bicho de pelo rojo y ojos castaños que se dedicaba a maltratar a los kohai, (alumnos de cursos inferiores), el año pasado había tenido una guerra abierta con Tenten que no había llegado a resolverse del todo. Por lo que ahora se dedicaban a ignorarse o a lanzarse miradas asesinas cuando se cruzaban y a putearse habilmente con las palabras.

Kin también era una mala persona pero solo era una segundona que al menos era amable con los de su curso, no le desagradaba tanto como Tayuya, quien también era cruel hasta con su propia hermana que cursaba el mismo grado y curso que Tenten y Konan.

-Ignorala o se te contaminará el aura.

-Eso será lo menos grave que podrá provocarle, yo me preocuparía más por una úlcera en el estómago- dijo una voz masculina

-¿Sai? ¿Es que todos habéis decidido faltar a clase hoy?-le pregunto Tenten al chico que se había acercado sigilosamente.

-La clase de Lee estaban jugando un partido y me uní a ellos, he comprobado de nuevo que es muy fácil sacar de quicio a Naruto y Kiba.

-Ah...-Konan se echo una risita-¿Te caen bien eh?

El chico con la piel más blanca que la cal asintió con la cabeza

-Pues deberías decírselo, Lee no se enfada por esas cosas pero Naruto y Kiba son muy...idiotas para esos asuntos

-Los tíos no nos decimos esas cosas Tenten.

La alarma sonó justo al terminar Sai la frase. La profesora Tokiwa salió del aula y los saludo alegremente. No les regañó por no ir a clase, los profesores de la universidad parecían compartir todos una actitud desinteresada por la asistencia a clase. Parece raro viniendo de profesorado pero habían puesto en común el pensamiento de "Haz lo que te de la gana, es tu futuro, a mi me pagaran igual vengas o no" y a todos les parecía bien.

Entraron al aula y se dirigieron a uno de los bancos que estaban al lado de la ventana. Este banco estaba vacío excepto por la presencia de un chico de pelo rojo y ojos azules con un buen par de ojeras y un tatuaje en la frente sobre su ojo izquierdo. Gaara les echo una mirada reprobadora.

-Me habéis dejado solo toda la mañana-recriminó

-Yo tengo escusa -dijo Tenten a la vez que se señalaba el pie vendado con el que aún cojeaba. Aprovechó que ya no era el blanco de la seriedad del chico y se arrastro tras el para sentarse en el asiento junto a la ventana

Sai se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras se sentaba en el asiento que daba al pasillo, Konan paso tras él y se sentó junto a Gaara dirigiéndole una sonrisa angelical.

-Gomen

Antes de que llegara el profesor Tenten les resumió su día a Sai y Gaara, los dos habían oído de su accidente, Sai por Lee y Gaara por el resto de alumnos, pero no sabían todos los detalles.

Aunque había decidido omitirlo de la historia original para no recibir mas comentarios inútiles, lees contó también el asunto del empujón y la amenaza. Eran sus amigos y Gaara era una de las personas más prudentes y serias que conocía, el no iba a tomarse a broma sus preocupaciones. También les contó sobre la lámina, algo sobre esto debió de hacerle gracia a Sai pues sonrió divertido, y sobre la cornisa.

Ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión y la dijeron sin tapujos

-Serás torpe

-Os digo que nada de esto ha sido por mi culpa, me empujaron

-¿Has pensado que quizá esa mano lo que quisiera fuera salvarte?-preguntó Gaara

-No, bueno no lo pensé, quiero decir ¿entonces como explicas lo de la frase?.

-Tenten tiene razón si incluimos la frase no hay manera de verlo como ayuda-coincidió Konan

-Pero lo de los loros fue gracioso, Lee estaba muy preocupado y tu le saltas con esas-comentó Sai riéndose.

-Oh bueno- Tenten enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello- no pensaba bien, estaba aturdida pero ellos estaban siendo muy ruidosos y la mosca tampoco ayudaba

-¿Mosca?-repitió interrogante el chico del pelo rojo

-Si había una mosca muy pesada rondandome -explicó moviendo la mano y restandole importancia

La seria mirada que Gaara le dirigió le congeló el movimiento de la mano

-¿Que pasa?-le preguntó

-Deberías ir al medico-dijo simplemente

Konan preguntó lo que todos estaban pensando

-¿Por que estas tan preocupado Gaara?

EL veinteañero suspiró

-Es obvio, estamos en Octubre, falta una semana para Noviembre hace demasiado frío para las moscas.

Tenten frunció el entrecejo, no había pensado en eso. Pasó la lengua por el interior de sus labios.

-El zumbido que oíste debía de provenir de dentro de tu cabeza.

-Pero no me pasa nada, estoy bien -interrumpió Tenten a toda prisa extendiendo las palmas de sus manos hacia sus amigos y agitándolas- me han dicho que el coche ni me rozó. Que el que me quedara así es por el trauma pos-traumatico ese o como se llame.

-¿Aun te da miedo ir al médico Tenten-chan? -preguntó traviesamente Sai

-¡NO me da miedo!¡Sai idiota!-contestó ella a la defensiva- Es solo que pienso que los hospitales son los agujeros negros de la probabilidad. Puedes entrar con una cosa y salir con otra, además no me gustan como huele ese intercambiador de almas, siempre que entro me dan ganas de vomitar.

Tenten estaba roja de la vergüenza y por eso mismo hablaba como si estuviese enfadada, era muy vergonzoso que le recordaran eso.

La entrada del profesor la salvo de la conversación, pero aún pudo notar como sus amigos conservaban esa sonrisa de maquiavela diversión en los labios.

Tenten hinchó los carrillos e hizo un mohín antes de levantar la vista al frente y verla.

Junto al profesor había una muchacha de su misma edad, pero su apariencia frágil la hacía parecer menor que ellos. Tenía el pelo largo negro y totalmente liso como si fuera inmune a la electricidad estática, su piel era pálida, pero no de un pálido lechoso como Sai, era de un pálido de alguien que no pasa mucho tiempo al sol. Tenía un buen porte, totalmente recta con las manos delante de ella pulcramente juntas, solo sus delgados hombros que temblaban ligeramente le quitaba veracidad a su pose regia. Tenía una sonrisa amable pero algo nerviosa, estaba apretando los dientes por lo que su mandíbula se mostraba tensa. Un flequillo perfecto le caía en la frente enmarcando unos ojos de un suave y blanquecino lila.

Llevaba puesto un vestido malva de tirantes finos que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, delante de ella entre sus manos sujetaba su abrigo de color morado oscuro y una bandolera gris.

-Es muy guapa- dijo apreciativamentre

Noto como había un asentimiento general y se preguntó si lo habría dicho demasiado alto. Pero la nueva no la había escuchado.

Tenten no se sentía atraída por la mujeres pero como artista sabía y debía reconocer la belleza en ambos sexos. En eso coincidía con Sai, a menudo cuando iban andando juntos miraban con ojo crítico a la gente con la que se encontraban y los catalogaban según su belleza y según las directrices de el hombre de Vitruvio, al igual que un geólogo separa entre rocas metamórficas o sedimentarias. Sin embargo no solían hacerlo delante del sujeto que valoraban pues la gente se sentía incomoda. Y con razón, a no ser que seas un egocéntrico no te gustaría que te despiezaran con la mirada.

-Ella es Hinata a sido trasladada aquí desde..-el profesor tosió...desde otra universidad. Es su nueva compañera, sean amables, ayudándola a ponerse al ritmo de la clase así como los asuntos sobre los que tenga dudas y...

Todos miraron extrañados al profesor, estaba siendo demasiado cortés. Normalmente solo se decía que eran nuevos y se presentaban, la mayoría de los alumnos rondaban los diecinueve o los veinte años, no eran unos críos que necesitasen dirección. La nueva pareció prensar lo mismo, pues torció la boca e interrumpió a profesor

-So-soy Hinata..um...-la chica titubeo un poco-...enc-cantada de c-conocerles.

Realizó una reverencia como los actores de teatro

Tenten notó como en ese instante Konan se inclinó sobre el pupitre con el codo derecho apoyado y la mano en la boca en actitud pensativa, había fruncido el entrecejo y miraba fijamente a la chica que había ido a sentarse en el primer hueco libre que encontró.

Pasó el resto de la clase entre escuchando al profesor, mirando por la ventana y pintándose las líneas de la palma de la mano. Hoy no se sentía con ánimo de prestar atención.

Gaara le dio un par de codazos para intentar devolverla al redil, no lo logró.

Había vuelto a pensar en el Mercurio, era lo único que no les había contado a los chicos. ¿_Porque Mercurio?_ _Porque estando al borde de morir pensó en ese dios romano_. Suspiró, ella no era psicóloga no podía analizarse a si misma y descubrir la razón.

Con el lápiz entre los dientes mordiéndolo, miró por la ventana. En el circuito de atletismo estaban haciendo una carrera, había bastante gente en el césped jugando a las cartas o tonteando, por suerte aquella ventana no daba al lugar en el que estaba esa zorra de Tayuya...de hecho daba directamente al lugar donde la mole de piedra casi la aplastó.

Se quedó mirando el cacho de cornisa, hasta que sus ojos involuntariamente se deslizaron hacia un chico con el pelo largo hasta el final de la espalda de color azabache que caminaba por allí cerca. Al principio le vio de espaldas y no sabía si era un chico o una chica pero su manera de andar y de cuadrar los hombros era totalmente masculina. Se le veía bastante alto, no podía verle bien la cara, estaba muy lejos, pero el resto de su cuerpo si podía analizarlo.

La proporción entre su altura y la envergadura de sus brazos, entre su cabeza hombros y altura, entre el la parte superior e inferior tomando de centro al ombligo, la longitud de sus piernas...inconscientemente su mano derecha tomo el lápiz de entre sus labios y sobre el folio en blanco empezó a dibujarlo

El chico se acercaba hacia la puerta de la facultad.

-Nos entres, no entres, no entres -canturreo aún observándole

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos el chico se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras, se paro justo al lado del peñasco con que la gravedad había querido convertirla en tortilla. Se detuvo y para sorpresa de Tenten, comenzó a examinarlo.

El lápiz rodó de entre sus dedos y calló al suelo, Tenten apoyó las dos manos en el cristal, _¿Que estas haciendo?¿Porque estas inspeccionando ese pedazo de cornisa?¡Que demonios haces?_

-Ejem Sarutobi Tenten ¿Hay algo tan interesante ahí afuera? ¿Quieres salir y mirarlo ya que no estas prestando nada de atención a mi clase?-amenazó el profesor

Tenten se dio cuenta entonces que se había levantado y estaba de pie con la cara pegada al cristal

-Em no ya lo veo bien desde aq..., quiero decir... -rectifico- ...lo siento no es nada

Se sentó con los labios metidos para adentro, no recordada haberse levantado, agradeció a su mente por haberla detenido, por un momento se había sentido tentada de salir y bajar a hablar con el chico, pero no podía permitirse que la expulsaran de clase, no habiendo ya sacado este trimestre un cero en la asignatura de Sasori-sensei.

Disimuladamente y sintiendo que el profesor no le quitaba un ojo de encima miró al exterior, el chico ya no estaba.

Reprimió un suspiró decepcionado y observó el folio en el que había estado pintando. Había multitud de bocetos del chico desde cada ángulo que había podido tomar. Giró el papel de un lado a otro.

Al finalizar la última hora, el chico no había vuelto a aparecer, y Tenten finalmente reconoció que simplemente era un curioso que pasaba por allí. Para cuando salieron en piña por la puerta, el pedazo de cornisa había desaparecido, con toda seguridad habrían mandado a alguien de mantenimiento quitarlo de allí antes de que la gente empezara a hacer estupideces como hacerlo rodar cuesta abajo o subirse encima.

Estando tan cerca Naruto, Lee y Kiba, Tenten consideraba eso una sabia decisión.

Konan y Sai acompañaron a Tenten y a Gaara hasta el aparcamiento, el chico se había ofrecido a acercarla a su casa en coche dado que no podía ir así en metro además de que era mejor que no apoyara demasiado el pie en el suelo. Sai y Konan por su parte, se despidieron de ellos en el aparcamiento y se marcharon por su propio camino yendo a comer juntos a dios sabe donde.

En el coche de Gaara, bueno en el coche de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari ya que lo compraron de segunda mano y medias, tuvieron que hacer hueEco en el asiento delantero para que pudiera sentarse. El chico aficionado a la escultura tenía todo el coche lleno de ellas.

-¿Porque no las metes en el maletero?

No recibió respuesta probablemente porque ya estaría lleno adivinó la chica

-¿No esperamos a tu hermano?

-No, hoy se queda un rato más, al parecer Chiyo-sensei va a dar clases particulares de como actuar una buena escena de muerte.

-Ah, es cierto, había oído que es muy buena actriz y que esas escenas las borda, me gustaría ver una actuación suya.-dijo mientras cogía un guión de Kankuro y le echaba una ojeada.

* * *

><p>Ya en su casa, fue a la cocina y abrió la nevera. Allí había un plato de espaguetis que habían sobrado del día anterior, se los recalentó en el microondas y se puso a ver la tele en el sofá. Retrasando cada vez más el momento de ir a su desordenado cuarto y ponerse a buscar la muleta. Finalmente se levantó y subió a su cuarto, en momentos como este pensaba que debía de recoger su cuarto como siempre le repetía su madre.<p>

Paso un buen rato buscando una de las muletas que había usado anteriormente cuando se rompió el tobillo y tuvo que llevar escayola, además de pensando en que le diría a sus padres sobre el accidente

-_¡Si es que estando esperando en el paso de cebra, alguien que quiere matarme me empujó y un coche casi me atropella y después una cornisa casi me cae encima, pero oye que estoy bien!_

Nop, esa no era una opción, ni en su cabeza sonaba bien. _Paso _pensó, _lo de la cornisa ni se lo cuento y el tobillo que me resbalé en las escaleras y ya esta_. Asunto solucionado. No le gustaba mentir, pero tampoco le parecía buena idea preocuparlos por sus "posibles" alucinaciones...pero maldición ¡Es que costaba tanto olvidarse de la frase!.

-Tenten...cae-repitió para si misma

Eso era claramente una amenaza. Se sentó en su cama con la espalda apoyada en la ventana. Al igual que en las series policíacas que echaban por la noche, empezó a hacerse las famosas preguntas.

_¿Había hecho algo como para que alguien quisiera verla muerta?_

_No _

_¿Tenía enemigos? _

_Si, si se contaba a la estúpida de Tayuya _

_¿Era Tayuya una persona capaz de hacer algo así? _

No encontró la respuesta.

Se dejó resbalar perezosamente por la cama hasta sentarse en el suelo y se estiró. Ahora no podía hacer nada pero en cuanto supiera quien era el culpable, si quería pelea la tendría.

Sacó a Mamut del bolsillo del pantalón y busco el número de Konan, debía preguntarle las tareas del día. Aunque era cierto que en la universidad se presentaban los trabajos por mes o por trimestre como decidiera el profesor, sabía que no era buena idea empezar a acumular tareas. Quedo con Konan para empezar a hacerlas el miércoles en su habitación de la residencia.

El resto de la tarde se dedicó a empezar un cuadro que el abuelo Hiruzen le había pedido.

Al cabo de unas horas escuchó aparcar un coche en el garaje. Se levanto y cogió una de las muletas, había decidido solo usar una en vez de las dos. Salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras, se encontró con su madre en el rellano, a la vez que su padre entraba en la puerta principal.

-¿Pero que te ha pasado? -preguntaron a la vez al verla en las escaleras con el pie vendado y la muleta

-Me resbale en las escaleras de la facultad -mintió, no parecieron muy sorprendidos, eso la ofendió- dicen que puede haberse vuelto algo crónico

Se acercó a su padre y le olisqueó

-¡Papá!¡Hueles a tabaco otra vez!-le regaño

-¡Dejé de fumar cuando naciste, necesito recuperar el tiempo!

Tenten le sacudió con la muleta.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche durmió algo intranquila y se despertó varias veces debido a unos ruidos afuera en el patio.<p>

Lee debía estar entrenándose hasta las tantas otra vez. Pensó en la posibilidad de decirle que lo dejara ya, el sueño ganó la batalla y se enrollo en el edredón de nuevo.

Si hubiera mirado al exterior, hubiera visto al joven que había estado merodeando alrededor de la piedra.

Si hubiera mirado, lo hubiera visto subido al árbol cercano a su ventana

Si hubiera mirado, hubiera visto que tenía un cuchillo de caza en la mano.

Si hubiera mirado, hubiera visto como la observaba dormir.

Como una pantera que observa a la gacela pastar

Antes de lanzarse sobre ella.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

><p>Ya estoy pensando en ideas para el proximo cap, va a ser muy movidito y Lee por fin volvera a la accion.<p>

Además los del otro bando por fin apareceran

La pobre Tenten no gana para sustos. Es un buen momento para hacerse un seguro de vida ¿no?

Pensé largo rato si hacer la metáfora de neji con una pantera o con un leopardo, elegí la pantera porque fisicamente creo que se parecen más.

_El Pelo negro, los ojos claros..._ esas cosas.

He repasado todo el texto y no creo que tenga ninguna falta, pero me he dado cuenta que en el anterior cap el corrector ortográfico me cambió automaticamente una palabra por otra. No se si se ha notado, o solo son imaginaciones mias.

Me encanta que os este encantando ^^


	4. Omake

**LOVE ART-TUALLY**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Omake.

¿Que hubiera ocurrido si...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tenten se despertó y con somnolencia se acercó a la ventana y la abrió.

Allí a fuera, sobre el nogal más cercano a su ventana había una sombra grande y negra que la observaba.

Tenten parpadeó un par de veces y solo lanzó un pequeño "Oh"

Después desapareció de la ventana con lentitud.

Al volver, unos minutos después, sostenía algo en su mano izquierda que quedaba oculto por las sombras.

Con la mano derecha le hizo señas a la figura para que se acercara. El hombre extrañado por el comportamiento se acercó a ella.

De repente de la nada, Tenten había alzado la mano que hasta ahora había permanecido oculta y le estaba ofreciendo lo que tenía en ella al hombre.

Los ojos del sujeto estaban abiertos como platos

Esa muchacha

Esa chica

Le estaba ofreciendo una raspa de pescado.

En la mente aún dormida de la joven, Neji Hyuga era de color negro, tenía orejas, zarpas y bigotes y movía un estilizado rabo de un lado para otro mientras la observaba con ojos grises y se relamía.

Solo le faltaba maullar.

-Gaaatito, gaaatito, gaaatito

Le llamó

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

><p>PD: Nada de esto ocurre en realidad en la historia.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE ART-TUALLY**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_-Pensamiento_

**-Énfasis en algunas palabras**

_Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia con lo bueno y con lo malo es mía.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Al día siguiente, Mamut sonó antes de lo normal. Tenten apagó la alarma del susodicho móvil y aún tumbada en la cama se estiro como un felino. Era un asco tener que levantarse antes, pero al tener el tobillo fracturado no podía hacer las cosas con la misma rapidez que siempre. Además de que tenía que ir de un lado a otro cargando con la dichosa muleta.

Bueno eso al menos le permitiría escapar del saludo de buenos días de Lee, o eso había creido ella.

Ocurrió cuando estaba escogiendo la ropa para aquel día y antes de ir a la ducha, entonces fue cuando oyó el sonido de una ventana al correrse.

-¡BUENOS DIAS TEN-GLOUFFF

La castaña se había abalanzado sobre el y le cerraba la boca con ambas manos.

-¡Demonios Lee! son las 6:30 ¿Tienes que andar gritando tan pronto en la mañana?-recriminó

El chico estaba de cuclillas sobre los raíles de la ventana, mientras se sujetaba al marco superior de esta con las dos manos, con todo, era muy alto para caber, a si que estaba encorvado.

Y, a pesar de ser tan pronto ya llevaba puesto su chándal verde, del que debía tener diez pares.

Tenten quitó las manos de la boca del chico y volvió a dirigirse a su armario

-¿Que haces madrugando?, estuviste hasta las tantas entrenando ayer ¿Como puedes haber descansado lo suficiente?

Abrió el cajón de su ropa interior, Lee apartó la mirada antes de contestar mirando fijamente a la pared.

-¿Eh? No, ayer no estuve entrenando hasta tarde, a las once y media me quede sopa.

Tenten frunció el entrecejo pensativa

-¿En serio?Entonces ¿que era lo que...

Tenten dejo sus cosas sobre la cama y se asomó por la otra ventana de su cuarto, que como ya se ha dicho no era la que apuntaba al cuarto de Lee, si no la que daba al jardín. Era lo que tenía tener su cuarto en la esquina izquierda trasera de la casa, era como una posición estratégica.

Tenten miro por la ventana. El jardín estaba destrozado como si una pelea muy violenta hubiera tenido lugar entre flores y muebles de jardín.

-Al parecer Akamaru volvió a escaparse, a mi madre le va a dar algo -informó- en fin, ve a tu cuarto ya, si mi padre te ve tan pronto aqui lo entenderá mal y te mandará de una patada a tu casa

Lee soltó una risa nerviosa

-Te veo dentro de treinta y cinco minutos en la entrada.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a las 7:45 al campus. Desde sus casas hasta la parada de metro se tardaba 5 minutos, el trayecto solía durar 30 y el llegar desde la salida del metro hasta sus respectivas facultades les tomaba al menos 7 minutos. Al tener Tenten que usar la muleta y por mucho que Lee se empeñara, ella se había negado totalmente a que la llevara en brazos, el recorrido les llevaba mucho mas tiempo; por eso hoy habían salido tan pronto. Lo cual también les permitían librarse de la estampida de estudiantes de las 8.<p>

Nada más salir del metro, una escena llamó su atención.

Justo en la entrada de la verja de hierro forjado que rodeaba la universidad había un coche plateado; Tenten no sabía mucho de coches pero se notaba que aquel era un coche caro, **muy** caro. Frente a ese coche estaba una chica muy parecida a Hinata hablando con un chico con gabardina negra y sombrero del mismo color; en un momento el hombre joven quedó de perfil y Tenten pudo ver que también llevaba unas gafas de sol negras.

-¿Eso es un Mercedes Benz de clase C? -dijo Lee a su lado

Ella se encogió de hombros

-Ni idea

Cruzaron el paso de cebra acercándose más.

De cualquier modo, desde allí no podía oír de lo que hablaban, pero la actitud de Hinata de tener la cabeza gacha y la manera en la que el hombre le sujetaba de los hombros, parecía como si la estuviera regañando o la estuviera tratando de convencer de algo.

Algo se revolvió dentro de Tenten, de alguna manera no le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo. Sin pensar, se vio impulsada a alzar la voz

-¡Hinata!

Efectivamente aquella chica era Hinata, pues alzó la cabeza como un rayo y se giró al verla. Tenía una expresión preocupada en la cara. El hombre la soltó inmediatamente y les miró por encima del hombro.

-¿La conoces?

-Es una nueva compañera de clase

-Tiene pinta de haberse metido en un lío -coincidió Lee

El hombre volvió a mirar a Hinata según se acercaron a ellos y en cuanto estuvieron a unos pasos, se deslizó al lado de la chica y comenzó a andar velozmente hacia el interior del campus.

Hinata se quedo en el sitio mirándoles acercarse mientras se mordía el labio

-Umm...ho-hola

Tenten le sonrió

-Vamos a la misma clase. Soy Tenten y el es Lee -le informó señalandole con el pulgar

-Encantada Le-e-san, Tenten-san. Umm...recuerd-do haberte visto en clase.

-¡EL PLACER ES MIO, HINATA-CHAN, SIEMPRE ES ESTUPENDO CONOCER A MÁS FLORECILLAS QUE...!

Lee ya había comenzado a gritar a su lado. Tenten aguanto todo aquel alboroto con los ojos medio cerrados y sin moverse ni un ápice del sitio, en cambio Hinata tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y parecía un poco estupefacta

-SOY EL MEJOR Y EL MAS RESISTENTE ALUMNO DE ...

Tenten abrió un ojo resignada. El carácter de Lee siempre le había gustado aunque a veces no le aguantara, aún así, en ocasiones se emocionaba demasiado y se perdía a si mismo.

-AUNQUE ME CONOCEN CON EL NOMBRE DE...

-Ya basta Lee, detente -le interrumpió por fin tirándole del moflete como a un niño pequeño- Vas a asustarla

-¡Oh no! -repuso la chica educadamente- Es agradable, tienes mucha energía Lee-san

Agarrándose el moflete dolorido, Lee le paso el brazo a Tenten por encima de los hombros con camaradería y algo más calmado.

-¡Gracias!¡Yosh!

Alzó el dedo pulgar y un destello surgió de la inmensa sonrisa que le mostraba a la chica.

Hinata se colocó la mano sobre la boca y empezó a reírse.

Tenten resopló levemente por la nariz, ahora que estaba tan alegre había perdido la oportunidad de preguntarle por aquel hombre. No creyó conveniente nombrarlo ahora, sintió que la chica volvería a entristecerse si lo hacía.

Lee aún continuaba hablando con Hinata y bueno esa era la especialidad de Lee, hacer sonreír a la gente con sus extravagancias.

Sin saber cuando, los tres comenzaron a andar por el camino principal, con Tenten en medio; los almendros que lo flanqueaban estaban pelados y de noche daban al largo camino de arena beis un aspecto siniestro.

Iban a un ritmo descansado para comodidad de Tenten.

-¿Que tal esta tu tobillo Tenten-san?

-Es una lata pero va bien

-Esta acostumbrada ¿Verdad? -Lee aún mantenía su brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña pero no apoyaba todo de su peso sobre ella- Hace unos meses también se lo rompió y tuvo que estar con las dos muletas. ¡Te crees que no me dejó llevarla en brazos!¡Si sería mucho más cómodo para ella!

-Ni en brazos, ni a caballito -repuso al instante fingiendo una cara de enfado, pues no le molestaba el ofrecimiento en si, si no que todos lo vieran- ¡Es vergonzoso!

Hinata asintió a su lado mientras se reajustaba la bufanda mullida y gris que le rodeaba el cuello.

Continuaron caminando hasta las pistas de atletismo. Allí ya había dos figuras. Una morena con el pelo totalmente salvaje, que llevaba de abrigo solo una chupa de cuero negra y otra rubia con aspecto de no haberse peinado en su vida.

En cuanto les vio Tenten se adelantó un poco a Lee y a Hinata.

-¡Tu Kiba!, tu estúpido perro ha vuelto a entrar en nuestro jardín -grito

-¡De eso nada mentirosa!

Los dos chicos se acercaron corriendo a ellos. Kiba se abalanzó sobre Tenten para continuar la discusión. Naruto le soltó un codazo a Lee en las costillas y este le rodeo el cuello con el brazo. Hinata se quedó apartada observando con educada indulgencia el alboroto. Ahora bien, llegado a un punto empezó a volver a reírse con la mano delante de la boca y el otro brazo agarrándose el costado.

En algún momento había dejado de ser dos peleas por separado para convertirse en un todos contra todos. Tenten los mantenía alejados alzando su pierna vendada y apoyándose más sobre la muleta. Kiba, Naruto y Lee se peleaban y saltaban unos sobre otros mientras intentaban acercarse a la castaña y a la vez entorpecer el avance de los demás. El objetivo: La muleta de Tenten.

Al final a la chica no le quedó más remedió que lanzarla lejos de ella para no morir aplastada. Los tres chicos la rebasaron en un santiamén y corriendo a atrapar la muleta.

Tenten jadeando, puso las manos en las caderas y alzó la cabeza al cielo.

Hinata en mudo ofrecimiento se acercó a ella para ayudarla a mantenerse de pie.

-¡Mo i!¿Te lo puedes creer?-le pregunto la de los moños- Serán tontos, los muy...

-No lo pueden evitar supongo -comento sonriendo la chica del pelo negro

Frente a ellas algo a alejados, Kiba simulaba que la muleta era una metralleta; por otra parte Lee y Naruto simulaban ser alcanzados por las balas y caían al suelo con demasiado dramatismo.

Al final Hinata le contagió la risa a Tenten. Tras un rato de no poder parar, tuvieron que dejar de mirarse para no contagiar la una a la otra.

Sin embargo, después, a la vez que Hinata se secaba las lágrimas de la risa, la castaña lanzó un suspiro pesado y lento

Hinata se giró a girarla con el ceño fruncido

-Tenten-san ¿Pasa algo?

-Tsk, no nada -contestó cruzándose de brazos- Solo estoy esperando a que el universo haga su jugada -se fijo en la cara de incomprensión de Hinata- Últimamente no he tenido mucha suerte

Alzó la muleta señalando a lo que se refería

Naruto estaba haciéndole un candado a Kiba en el cuello, frente a ellos Lee cogía carrerilla antes de lanzarles una patada voladora. Otra vez estaban peleando por quien usaba la muleta

Tenten continuó

-Así que solo me queda esperar que Destino y Casualidad, terminen su partido de criquet con la esperanza de que no pierdan una bola que choque contra un enfermo mental y le incite a me empuje al río o que me de un hachazo en la espalda.

Hinata se rió un poco

-_No me importa ya lo he asumido. El mundo no tiene que ser agradable para todos. Si te pasa algo bueno, llegará seguido por una legión de catástrofes_ -pensó Tenten con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando a la lejanía

Hinata termino de reírse y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa

-Al parecer eres una persona pesimista, ¿no Tenten-san?, nunca lo hubiera creído.

-Umm...en realidad suelo ser muy optimista pero esto no es pesimismo es...como cuando se te cae una tostada, -explicó- Sabes que hagas lo que hagas va a caer sobre la parte de la mermelada.

-Ah, bueno creo que se a que te refieres.

El viejo reloj del edifico principal de la universidad sonó marcando las ocho de la mañana.

Tras ellas por el camino empezó a verse cada vez más gente acercándose.

-Bueno entonces, quizás sea mejor que nos despidamos de los chicos.

Tenten se giró de nuevo hacía donde hace cinco minutos los nombrados chicos aún se peleaban. Pero los tres gamberros habían desaparecido. Solo quedaba, testigo mudo de lo que había ocurrido, la muleta de Tenten.

Intrigadas las dos se acercaron a ella y Hinata se agachó a recogerla.

-Gracias, ¿Donde han ido esos tres idiotas?

Volvieron a girarse, mirando por todos los lados. Esos tres son alborotadores por naturaleza, son incapaces de no hacer ruido _¿Como se han ido tan en silencio?_

De repente Hinata la agarró con fuerza el brazo, con más de la que nunca se hubiera esperado.

-Allí en la azotea -jadeó

Tenten alzó la vista. En la azotea de la Facultad de Bellas Artes había movimiento.

Era cierto, el chándal verde de Lee y el pelo amarillo de Naruto los destacaba desde la lejanía.

Caminaron hacia el costado del edifico, quedándose justo debajo de los veintiañeros

A modo de bocina , Tenten rodeó su boca con las manos

-¡Que demonios hacéis ahí arriba!

No debieron de escucharla bien pues no respondieron, parecían que aún se estaban peleando entre ellos. Sin embargo, desde arriba Kiba les hizo señas como para que se apartaran.

-Están muy cerca del borde -susurro Hinata preocupada- Si no tienen cuidado pueden caerse

-Nah, estos tontos no son tan tontos -le contesto

Aunque lo dijo muy segura de si misma, después no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza. Se humedeció los labios, _¿Que hacen ahí arriba?_

El cerebro de Tenten funcionaba a toda pastilla. Sin entenderlo, le vino a la memoria un recuerdo. Recordó la ocasión, cuando los tres jugaban de niños en el parque y estaban discutiendo por quien se tiraría primero por el tobogán. A Naruto se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que el que pudiera saltar de la rama más alta de el árbol más antiguo y alto del parque(la rama en cuestión estaba a cuatro metros del suelo) se tiraría primero. Ella no quería ser dejada atrás así que también saltó. Apunto estuvo de dejarse los dientes en el suelo.

Lentamente las palabras de Hinata, que ya habían anidado en su mente, se liberaron.

pueden caerse

caerse

caerse

erse

erse

se...

-¡¿No estarán pensando en...?- gritó alarmada. A su lado Hinata dió un respingo.

Tenten giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta donde el día anterior casi le había caído la cornisa encima. A su lado Hinata la seguía. Sin embargo Tenten no iba lo suficientemente deprisa. Gruño ante su propia impotencia, _¿Que puedo hacer?, ¡No puedo ir más rápido con la muleta! ¿Que hacer!_

Oyó tras ella como Hinata cruzaba las puertas de la facultad. No estaba sola. Volteó el rostro

-¡Date prisa y sube a la azotea!¡Intenta parar a esos subnormales!

-¿Que?

-Tsk ¡Quieren saltar desde la azotea!¡Date prisa!¡Vamos!

La chica parpadeo y antes de que se lo dijera otra vez salio disparada hacía las escaleras que las esperaban en frente.

Tenten también se dirigió allí. La facultad contaba con un ascensor que iba desde el sótano al último piso, que no la azotea, pero aún así le llevaría su tiempo ir a secretaria a pedir la llave del ascensor y encima que se la dieran sin quejarse. ¡Tenía que ir por las escaleras!

Empezó a subirlas lo más rápido que podía pero a medias de pasar el primer piso se dio cuenta de que era insuficiente. Cargándose la muleta al hombro empezó a avanzar a la pata coja.

-¡Capullos!

Salto varios escalones más mientras continuaba lanzando maldiciones

-¡Cabrones!¡Cuando os atrape...

Empezó a notar que, cada vez más, tenía toda la frente perlada de sudor pero aún así no se permitió ralentizar el ritmo de la subida. A pesar de ello, en los rellanos que iban de un piso a las escaleras que subían al siguiente, al estar en llano, se permitía relajar los músculos un poco.

Había pasado el segundo y el tercer piso. Y ya estaba a punto de llegar al cuarto piso.

Pero incluso aunque mantuviera el ritmo, no podía engañar a su cuerpo, estaba cansada. Sentía el pecho dolorido cuando respiraba. Al contrario de hacerla sentir desanimada solo hizo aumentar su furia.

-¡Cuando os pille, os va a faltar tierra para correr!-amenazo

Con un último esfuerzo alcanzó la puerta de emergencia que daba a la azotea. Jadeando la atravesó.

Sentía como las gotas de sudor comenzaban una inquieta carrera desde su frente y sienes hasta su delgado cuello perfilándolo y huyendo hasta debajo de la ropa.

Frente a ella, muy cerca del borde de la azotea, tenía lugar una ¿pelea? _¿A eso se le puede llamar pelea?_

Hinata tenía agarrado a Naruto de la oreja y tiraba de ella como si el joven fuera un niño pequeño, mientras tanto con la otra mano tenía agarrado a Kiba de las trabillas del pantalón. Naruto se hallaba medio encorvado y movía las manos con la fluidez de un robot, no sabía como zafarse del agarre de la chica sin hacerla daño, por otra parte Kiba se encontraba en la misma situación. Tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza y discutía a gritos con la chica o mas bien simplemente gritaba incoherencias.

En esa situación y postura los tres daban vueltas teniendo con centro los pies de la chica de ojos lilas. Tenten solo pudo pensar en que había sido buena idea mandar adelantarse a Hinata, aquellos dos burros no tenían con la chica la confianza necesaria para tratarla como la tratarían a ella. Tenten adivinó sus pensamientos

"Una chica muy guapa me esta agarrando de la oreja" y "Una chica muy guapa me esta agarrando del pantalón"

Por muy brutos que fueran no podían tratar con dureza a la frágil Hinata. Su mente masculina los traicionaba. Hacerle daño suponía que ella no volviera a acercarseles mas, lo cual conllevaba que perdieran toda esperanza de intentar llegar a tener "algo mas" con ella.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa le decoró los labios. Iba a empezar a reírse cuando la muda mirada de suplica de Hinata se encontró con la suya y la alertó.

Era cierto, _¿como podía haberse olvidado? _Hinata solo tenía dos manos, por consiguiente solo podía sujetar a dos idiotas. Bien_ ¿donde esta el tercer idiota?_

Lo encontró en una de las esquinas, se subía y se bajaba del borde mientras recitaba algo sobre la juventud, el valor y la primavera. Estaba eufórico.

Lo primero de todo era recuperar su estado de ánimo anterior, si no luego no podría regañarles como era debido. Miró la hora eran las 8:07. Tenía tiempo.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos recordando toda la subida a la pata coja. Una vena se le hinchó en las manos y en la frente. Abrió los ojos.

Tenten se acercó con prisa y cuando ya estuvo cerca, alzo la muleta como si de una jabalina se tratara y la lanzo.

Ella nunca perdía un objetivo, nunca erraría un tiro. La muleta chocó contra la espalda de Lee.

El se giró llevándose las manos a la espalda golpeada y la miro. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, su instinto de supervivencia le advirtió a gritos que no era buena idea. Lo mismo les pasó por la cabeza a Naruto y a Kiba. Dejaron de moverse y gritar.

Hinata algo anonadada por ese cambio de emociones la miró también, inmediatamente soltó a los chicos y agacho la cabeza mirándose fijamente las manos.

El aspecto y la mirada de Tenten era como la de un demonio. Incluso parecía que las llamas la rodeaban. Ella clavó su mirada de, ahora, demoníaco caramelo sobre los tres pares de ojos masculinos.

-Bien, atajo de imbéciles -empezó a decir suavemente,- ¿Que demonios ibais a hacer? -terminó con firmeza

-Emm..etto saltar-dattebayo. Tenten no te enfades

-¿Enfadarme? No, ¿Por que debía enfadarme cuando tres idiotas quieren saltar desde la azotea Naruto?. Es de lo mas normal ¿No? ¡Yo misma lo hago todas las mañanas!

Lee alzó las manos hacia Tenten, de entre los tres amigos de la infancia, el era quien mas la conocía y no le estaba gustando ni un pelo como iba el asunto.

-Tenten-chan era un reto. No se puede rechazar y huir de un reto, de todas maneras no iba a pasarnos nada...

Eligió mal las palabras. Tenten enfocó la vista en el.

-Nada dices, oh bueno entonces no tengo de que preocuparme. Supongo que quieres romperte la pierna de nuevo y que te tengan que operar ¿No Lee? y supongo que tu Naruto -desvió la vista hacia el- quieres romperte la muñeca y el codo otra vez. Y tu Kiba ¿Quieres volver a ver a Hana llorar por que su hermano se ha creído Superman y casi se abre la cabeza contra el suelo?¿Eh?¿No habéis aprendido nada de aquella vez?¿Porque queríais hacerlo,?¿Por la estúpida muleta? Toda vuestra, no la necesito idiot...

-¡Y tu por que te metes!

Kiba había avanzado hacia ella y la miraba en enfadado

-¡No es como si tu fueras a saltar!¡Deja de meterte en los asuntos de los demás!¡Pesada!

Tenten frunció el ceño y descargó su mirada sobre el, el chico ni se inmutó. Las miradas de enfado de su madre eran peores, podía soportar que Tenten le mirara así. Al menos durante un rato

-¿Quien te crees que eres?-continuó- Desde que eramos unos críos has estado siguiéndonos y metiéndote en nuestros asuntos...

Naruto y Lee lo miraban boquiabiertos. Jamas hubieran pensado en decirle algo así a Tenten, se hubieran llevado una paliza en consecuencia

-¡Siempre estorbándonos!¡Entrometida! -finalizó Kiba

Tenten no dijo nada durante un instante, pero desencajó la mandíbula y la ladeo. Un gesto que hacía cuando estaba muy enfadada.

-¿Yo Estorbo?-parpadeó y ladeó la mirada- Oh bien, eso tiene fácil solución.

Se acercó a ellos deprisa y cogiendo a Naruto y Kiba por el cuello de la camisa y empujándolos contra Lee, los llevo muy cerca del borde.

-¡Pues entonces saltad, si es lo que queréis!No os detendré ¡Me importa una mierda lo que hagáis!

Los soltó, dio media vuelta sobre si misma y fue a recoger su muleta. Hinata se le adelanto y se la ofreció. Tenten le susurro un gracias y se dirigió cojeando hacia la salida. Hinata la siguió después de echarle una última mirada a los hombres.

La chica abrió la puerta de un golpe y empezó a bajar las escaleras enfadada murmurando. Hinata la siguió acompasando su ritmo con el de Tenten. La ojiperla se retorcía las manos sin saber que decir. Tenten le facilitó el asunto hablando ella primero.

-Disculpa que te halla metido en todo esto, Hinata.

-No, no te preocupes, no-no ha sido nada

Bajaron en silencio un tramo de escalera antes de que volvieran a hablar

-¿Tenten-san?

-¿Si?

-¿Estas enfadada con Kiba-kun?

-Ump..no. Por muy estúpido que sea Kiba, tiene razón. No es asunto mío lo que hagan o dejen de hacer. No tiene sentido que me preocupe por ellos. Ya son mayorcitos, que se las apañen como sea.-gruño

-_Eso es estar enfadada _-pensó Hinata

-La verdad es que...-continuó Tenten

-¿¡Hai!

-Si lo pienso, esa ha sido siempre su manera de divertirse; esos...retos..supongo que tenerme a mi insistiendoles en que no pongan en peligro su salud, puede considerarse un incordio

-_Está enfadada_

-Perdoname estúpido Kiba- dijo con un deje burlesco

-_Definitivamente lo esta_

Durante la clase Tenten se paso toda la hora repiqueando el suelo con su pie sano y rallando insultos en la hoja mientras atendía en clase, ante la mirada interrogante de Gaara, Konan y Sai quienes no sabían que había pasado. Entre clase y clase, Hinata se les acercó para hablar con Tenten y al final acabó contándoles lo de la azotea.

Tenten no abrió la boca para nada hasta que a la hora de comer fueron los cinco, Hinata incluida, a la cafetería.

-¡AHI TE QUEDES CALVO KIBA INUZUKA!-fue lo que grito, con llamas en los ojos y dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa

La cafetería entera se la quedo mirando.

Hinata dejo su tenedor a un lado de la mesa y dijo

-Ves, si estas enfadada

En ese momento alguien se acercó por detrás y la agarro del brazo. Al notarlo, Tenten giró el rostro y de mala manera increpó.

-¡QUE!

-Chsst..Menos mal que te encuentro, calla y escucha -dijo el chico que le agarraba del brazo. Tenía la capucha echada, ocultándole el rostro. Tenten ladeo la cabeza como una serpiente intentando ver mas allá.

-C -musitó un poco más alto de lo debido- ¿Que haces aquí?

-¡Estoy aquí por que esos amigos tuyos están armando jaleo en _nuestro_ terreno!

-¿Amigos míos?¿Quienes?-pregunto dándole un mordisco a su bocata _¿De quienes habla? Había que ser tonto para buscar adrede una pelea en pleno centro del otro bando_. Decidió hacérselo saber- Después de todo, no somos tan idiotas...oh mierda!

En su mente se había formado una imagen, tres chicos que siempre andaban buscando pelea o competiciones para saber simplemente si eran mas fuertes que alguien

-Uno es un rubio escandaloso, otro va en plan estilo roquero y el último es ese del chándal verde y las cejas.-confirmó C

Se levanto inmediatamente, armando un estrépito al arrastrar la silla de plástico. Gaara, Konan, y Sai no se sorprendieron ni un poco mas Hinata si se sobresalto.

-Lo siento chicos, esos tres han vuelto a meterse en un lío de los gordos, necesito...

-_¡Deja de meterte en los asuntos de los demás!-_Dijo la voz de Kiba en sus recuerdos

De haber sido un dibujo el rostro de Tenten estaría oculto en las sombras y cuatro lineas verticales le cruzarían la frente sobre su ojo izquierdo y su pelo. Pero esto no era un dibujo, así que su cara solo pareció haberse vuelto un poco verde.

-Ugh

De nuevo con la cara del demonio Tenten se dejo caer sobre la silla y empezó a hacer trizas una servilleta

-¿Tenten?

-No pienso ir

-¿Que?

-¡Esos tres idiotas ya me dejaron claro que no me necesitan!, así que, ¡Que les zurzan!

-¿Estas segura Tenten? -preguntó Konan con la cabeza ladeada sobre la palma de su mano y con el ceño fruncido- Podrían llevarse una buena paliza.

-Ump..me alegro

-En realidad si solo recibieran una paliza, no habría nada de que preocuparse pero...

-...esos tres se han metido en **demasiados** líos, de hecho, probablemente les expulsaran esta vez-comentó Konan como si nada, continuando la frase de Gaara.

-...así que ¿vas a permitir que los expulsen sin hacer nada Tenten-chan? -finalizó Sai con retintín y manteniendo una mueca burlona en los labios,

-_Disimula Sai, que se nota a la legua que disfrutas con esto_- pensaron simultáneamente Konan, Gaara y Tenten, pero hay que decir que en su caso añadió un par de insultos.

El pie sano de la castaña empezó a repiquetear el suelo de la cafetería, primero despacio pero después muy rápido y finalmente frenéticamente alcanzando velocidades imposibles. Curiosamente el ritmo y velocidad de esto tenía mucho que ver con el desarrollo del debate "Ayudar a los capullos" vs "Que se pudran" que tenía lugar en su cerebro.

-¡Wah! Odio que me manipuléis de esta forma y odio aún más que me conozcáis tanto. ¡Esta bien iré a ayudarles!

-No nos uses como cabeza de turco, sabes que te mueres por ir- la contradijo Gaara antes de tomar un trago.-En realidad solo te ayudamos a decidirte antes

-Es lo que hubieras hecho de todas maneras ¿No? No eres del tipo "Quedarse quieta mientras tus amigos te necesitan"

Sus amigos se echaron a reír descaradamente. Tenten alzo groseramente la mano, enseñándoles el dedo del medio, antes de girar sobre sus talones y avanzar, lo mas rápido que le permitía el pie, hacia la salida. C la siguió mostrando la palma en señal de disculpa a los que estaban sentados.

Hinata que había permanecido en silencio en el final de la conversación miro su plato de comida. Empezó a morderse el labio. _¿Debería de ir también? ¿No se si Él estará allí pero...?Aish ¿Que hago? si Él esta allí Tenten-san se meterá en problemas._

-Em etto..yo creo que iré a ayudar a Tenten-san

-Que va, que va, no te molestes; con un poco de suerte les expulsaran a los cuatro.

-Eso es cruel Konan-san

-¿En serio?

-Si-respondieron al unísono Gaara y Sai pero sin quitar la vista de sus platos

-oh pues vaya jajajá -empezó a reír la chica

_-Tenten-san tus amigos son muy raros...no parecen preocupados por ti para nada._

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, ya fuera de la Facultad. C y Tenten corrían a través de los jardines, bueno el corría y ella se tambaleaba, ese camino tenía como consecuencia que se llegaba mucho antes a los sitios; pero la pega era que como te pillara el jardinero tenías que correr aún más rápido.

Tenten se negó a que C le llevara a caballito o en brazos, tardaran lo que tardaran no iba a ceder en eso. Al cabo de un rato llegaron al puente sobre el río, Tenten dejo de estar en la seguridad de su terreno pera adentrarse totalmente en el de el enemigo.

C la condujo a los jardines de en frente de la Facultad de Medicina y al lado de la Facultad de Economía.

Con solo ver la multitud que había sobre el césped formando un círculo Tenten adivinó que era el lugar donde estaban Naruto, Kiba y Lee.

-C dejame aquí -indico- si te ven conmigo también saldrás mal parado de esto.

C la miró con detenimiento agacharse y recoger varias piedras del suelo y llenarse los bolsillos, le susurró un "suerte" antes alejarse de ella e internarse con la multitud.

Tenten suspiró larga y pesadamente y asiendo mejor la muleta empezó a andar hacia el círculo. A empujones entre gente a la que nunca había visto antes, logró adentrase en el anillo interior, directamente en la boca del lobo.

Vio a los tres por los que había venido dentro del circulo con un espacio alrededor libre. Los estudiantes del otro bando los rodeaban como si ellos fueran hienas, buitres, lobos o leonas o cualquier depredador a su presa. Y aún así los tres sonreían encantados.

Tenten evaluó la situación.

_A ver,...claramente minoría, terreno contrario, rodeados sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar, sip somos la presa._

Tenten cerró los ojos. Cuanto más lo pensara menos gracia le haría, lo mejor era no pensar. Solo tendría que dar un par de zancadas y quedaría expuesta.

Sus piernas empezaron a moverse, primero una y después otra. Aún con los ojos cerrados notaba cada mirada y cada murmullo generado por su acción.

Los tres chicos le daban la espalda, así que no la vieron llegar. Le dio un codazo a Naruto para señalarle su presencia. El rubio se giró y la miró como si en realidad no estuviera allí y solo fuera una alucinación.

-Tenten ¿Que haces aquí?

El otro par de chicos giraron la cabeza sobre el hombro para mirarla.

-¿Tenten?

-Enana inoportuna ¿Que haces?

Tenten golpeó a Kiba suavemente en la pierna como un castigo ante aquel mote y con cariño dijo.

-No es obvio. Vine por vosotros tres, capullos.

-Te lo podrías haber ahorrado Tenten, nosotros tres bastamos para patearles el culo a todos ellos-le explicó con inexplicable optimismo Naruto.

-Siento explotarte tu burbuja pero a no ser que de repente te multipliques, Naruto, no creo que sea posible

-¡Callate!¿Has venido a molestar o que?-le gruño Kiba

Tenten le aguantó la mirada un largo rato antes de contestar.

-Nop, he venido a ayudaros

Continuaron aguantándose la mirada. Hasta que el chico empezó a sonreír y apoyó el codo sobre su cabeza. Que para fastidio de Tenten quedaba justo a la altura adecuada para que el chico lo hiciera. El perruno de 1.74 siempre le fastidiaba con su 1.66 de altura.*

-Da igual cuanta chusma se junte, solo seréis pájaros enjaulados.-dijo una voz fría y grave, como el pesado choque de dos planchas de hierro.

El propietario de la voz se adelantó del circulo de depredadores. Era un hombre alto quizá unos centímetros mas que Kiba. Su porte era orgulloso como aquella que usaban los escultores para recrear a los dioses griegos y romanos; y a los héroes y reyes antiguos. Tenía el pelo largo y negro hasta el final de la espalda, para mayor comodidad lo llevaba anudado por el medio; aquel cabello liso como una cortina se le hizo familiar. Su piel era pálida, lisa y sin marcas, como una estatua. Tenten se imaginó durante un momento tallándolo en mármol blanco. Solo una mueca de desagrado en su boca le calificaba como ser humano. Refutando su mortalidad estaban sus ojos, lo que más le sorprendió a Tenten, unos ojos fríos, helados, de color...Tenten trago saliva, decir que eran grises o perlas era insuficiente. Del interior de sus recuerdos, como tantas veces antes, le vino el adjetivo adecuado.

Ojos de mercurio.

Tenten y el hombre se miraron fijamente como en un duelo del oeste. Tenten pudo jurar que en el fondo de esos ojos había notado un atisbo de sorpresa.

Entonces, aunque nadie mortal lo vio, una pequeña esfera rojiza cayó del cielo.

Botó, botó...

Botó y rodó entre ellos.

Quizá provenía de alguna otra dimensión..

Quizá de alguna que ocupaba el mismo espacio pero no tiempo que la Tierra.

Quizá tan solo fue una ilusión

Pero aquella esfera; descolocó al Mundo.

Y...curiosamente, tenía el aspecto de una pelota de criquet.

* * *

><p>En algún otro lugar Destino soltó una maldición y Casualidad un grito de triunfo<p>

* * *

><p>Fiuu...nueve páginas quizá debo convertirlo en dos caps...ya veré.<p>

*He modificado la altura que tienen en el manga/anime, digo yo que dejarles con la altura de los diecisiete cuando en mi historia están rondando los veinte pues como que no. Tampoco es que halla aumentado mucho, asi que da igual.

Bueno pues ya tengo todo el desarrollo en mi cabeza, solo me queda narrarlo bien, como ya he dicho no me tengo mucha confianza, le daré un montón de vueltas al asunto. Tanto que explotaré.

Por cierto me he dado cuenta de que tengo una obsesión con que Kiba se vuelva calvo O.o en mi otro fic también tiene problemas de alopecia.

Bueno pues ya me contareis que os ha parecido. ¡Contádmelo!¡Si no se si voy bien! XD

**angyhyuga01**: Gracias, lo de gatito, gatito, gatito también me hizo mucha gracia. De hecho no pude parar de reir imaginandome al Hyuga-neko y la cara que debió de poner, pero es solo un omake asi que no tendrá repercusión en la historia. Curiosamente eso me entristece. Queria ver a un Neji abochornado y enfadado! *o*

No se que mas decir/escribir

bye bye ^^

PD: Ah sip con "mercurio" me refiero al elemento, no al dios


	6. Chapter 6

** o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**LOVE ART-TUALLY**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_-Pensamiento_

**-Énfasis en algunas palabras**

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia con lo bueno y con lo malo es mía.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bueno aquí explicaré un poco lo del capitulo anterior. Disculpen si no me he explicado bien.

A ver, como empiezo:

**1º** Tanto Destino como Casualidad están tratados como personificaciones(ya sabéis, como eso de que la Muerte es un esqueleto con una capa y una guadaña. Son el dios del Destino y el dios de la Casualidad...)

**2º** Todas las acciones de los dioses, pensad por ejemplo en los de la mitología clásica*****(el ejemplo mas claro es el de las tres diosas peleándose por la manzana de oro, que era para la más bella, así que le preguntan a Paris y en consecuencia todo el mundo muere), tienen una repercusión sobre la vida de los mortales.

**3º** A medias del capítulo, Tenten le cuenta a Hinata, que esta esperando a que estas dos personificaciones pierdan una pelota de criquet y, recordando el punto 2, esta golpeé a alguien y que eso provoque que esa persona la mate.

**4º** Al final del capitulo, cae la susodicha pelota de criquet, pero no cae sobre una persona cae sobre la Tierra y justo entre Tenten y Neji (recordemos el punto 2)(Además ya no es solo que caiga sobre una persona, cae entre ellos dos), es como un desafío, lo que viene a decir que a Tenten le esperan muuuuchos problemas.

¿Me habré explicado?

Es como una especie de presagio sobre lo que va a suceder.

Esto es como cuando en un examen te dicen que justifiques tu respuesta, por mucho que la sepas no hay manera de hacerlo entender bien.

**Cloud P:** Te confesaré que la escena de Kiba, Lee y Naruto peleándose por la muleta esta basada en hechos reales aunque no tan extremos. Una amiga se rompió la rodilla y todos los amigos (me incluyo)nos peleamos por quien hacía el tonto con ellas primero.

La pelota simple metáfora o simbolismo, nada de fantasía en este fic. XD

**angyhyuga01**: Si yo tuviera un vecino como Lee ya habría puesto un candado, a ver si se estrella un poco XDDD. Te diré que si, si se enamoran, si no este fic no estaría en la categoría romance.

**Vistoria:** Que bien que te hallan gustado tanto. Le sube a una los ánimos. Intentaré que el porque de todo esto se revele dentro de dos o tres capítulos, depende, es que si lo desvelo tan pronto es demasiado rápido ¿y donde queda la intriga y la sospecha? Aunque la verdad, yo misma estoy deseando empezar a escribir esa parte. De hecho ya tengo algunos fragmentos bien guardaditos jejeje.

**lukenoa31**: perdona si no me expliqué del todo bien. Espero que el tochazo de párrafo de arriba te resuelva las dudas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_(*por cierto esta me encanta)_

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tenten y el desconocido se aguantaron la mirada un rato mas. El viento de Octubre les enfrió carne y alma. Un par de hojas secas trazaron espirales en su movimiento.

Los labios de la chica se separaron haciendo un ligero "plib".

-Oye tu...

Observo como delante de ella, el hombre enarcaba una ceja. Se lamió el labio inferior antes de seguir.

-...es de muy mala educación meterse en las conversaciones de los demás. No hemos acabado de hablar, así que...

Se llevo el dedo indice a los labios y lo colocó perpendicularmente. De manera que obviamente quiere decir "Callate"

No hubo acabado este gesto cuando ella misma fue consciente de dos cosas: **primero**, no había sido muy buena idea provocarlo, pues ella desde el principio no quería un pelea; **y segundo**, ¡Ni siquiera sabía por que lo hizo!.

Ni sabía como aquellas frases habían realizado el recorrido desde su cerebro a su boca, ni sabía cuando las pensó...pero era evidente que lo había hecho. Aun permanecían ahí como flotando en el aire, una frase borde que no le pertenecía y que sin embargo había pronunciado. _¡En que momento he dejado de pensar y he actuado solo por instinto!_ Por que así era, su instinto le empujaba a molestar a aquel hombre, de igual manera que un jockey espolea a su montura.

Debía ser como un resto de conciencia animal, o algo de aquel rollo de las vidas pasadas. Algo les clasificaba como enemigos naturales.

Sintió todas las miradas clavadas en ella, era obvio que aquello había enfadado a los observadores, todos tenían esos ojos perforadores, como si en su mente estuvieran destruyéndola a pedacitos. Al menos ninguno de ellos sabía que era lo que estaba pensando, y con suerte, su expresión facial no habría mostrado su propio desconcierto. Tenten entrecerró los ojos, lo quiera o no ahora era responsabilidad suya lo que pasara y no solo a ella, si no también a los chicos.

La risa descontrolada de Naruto la sobresalto,

-¡Joder, que hachazo!

El rubio se había acercado a ella y apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica con los dos brazos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo?- continuo- porque menuda bordería

-Bueno el tampoco ha sido muy "educado" nos llamo "chusma",-defendió Kiba

-Según parece es el líder. ¡Wosh! Ya tengo ganas de competir contra el.

El del chándal verde oscuro se colocó delante de ella, interponiéndose entre el hombre y su amiga

-¡De eso nada, no te metas Lee!

-Oye tu has llegado la última, no puedes ser la primera en elegir oponente

-No me refería a eso idiota.

Mientras tanto el hombre era como la misma estatua que Tenten había imaginado. Se mantenía ahí en silencio, con una pose propia de un modelo, apoyando su peso en la pierna izquierda; con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia un lado. Su cara inexpresiva mantuvo la no-expresión mientras escuchaba la conversación que mantenían.

Solo su pupila, casi invisible en el iris, era la que se movía de un chico a otro y después hacia Tenten.

El reflejo de una risa, rompió el hielo de su rostro

-Jump ¿Sabes hablar? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que vosotros, los de pinta y colorea, no erais capaces si quiera de articular dos palabras seguidas ¡Que sorpresa!

Esa frase cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre las "presas". Que inmediatamente se callaron. La mano de Tenten se escurrió por el costado de Lee y le apartó suavemente quedando otra vez la chica enfrentándose al hombre. Pero...Tenten estaba sonriendo. No obstante, no era una de esas sonrisas alegres y encantadoras, era una sonrisa bajo la cual hay un mar de tempestades y una voluntad que quiere pegar un puñetazo al que tiene enfrente.

Sin embargo dijo:

-¡Oh, que casualidad!, entonces somos dos los sorprendidos hoy. Yo también creía que era imposible que pensarais por vosotros mismos, ¿No necesitas comprobar el libro para saber que decir a continuación? ¿No?¡Menuda noticia! Jajajá

Sonriendo los dos compartieron una risa, toda falsa. Acogiéndonos a la analogía del dibujo, los dos a pesar de la sonrisa en sus caras, tendrían el dibujo de una vena hinchada sobre su cabeza.

Por otra parte, Naruto si tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara; Kiba estaba mirando al suelo con fastidio y Lee con el brazo derecho extendido hacia Tenten la observaba. Los tres sabían el pensamiento que ahora campaba a sus anchas en ella. Por que los tres sabían que lo que su amiga de la infancia más odiaba, era que alguien menospreciara su arte. ¡Y el desconocido le había dicho que ella era de pinta y colorea!. Mal asunto

-_¡VOY A MATARTE!¡ENGREIDO CARACULO!_ -grito enrarecida como el mar su **Inneryo** envuelta en llamas iracundas, destilando odio y rencor en cada letra.

* * *

><p>C se deslizo entre la gente, pero al final acabó siendo empujado fuera del circulo por una chica con el pelo teñido de rosa. Al menos, por lo que había podido ver, la cosa iba bien y Tenten había conseguido detener la pelea por la cual la había buscado. Sin embargo, no podía evitar tener la sensación de que no todo se había detenido.<p>

Había algo en la tensa expresión de la chica y el chico que lo intranquilizaba. Parecían como una de esas parejas, que después de romper no pueden tratarse amablemente y dejar de lanzarse pullas y recriminaciones cuando se vuelven a encontrar.

_¿Y si ese fuera el caso?_ Giro la cabeza a toda velocidad hacia la multitud. Necesitaba acercarse de nuevo y verlos. No parecía que se conocieran. _No podía ser cierto. ¿no?_ Según sabía él, el sempai de tercer curso había estudiado en el extranjero, y solo ahora había vuelto a su país natal a terminar de cursar la carrera..._¿de que?_ No podía ser de Medicina, se hubiera enterado ya que él cursaba aquella carrera...

Un tirón insistente de su ropa le sacó de sus cavilaciones y se giro a ver quien era la persona que quería su atención

-Ey tu...estabas en la cafetería ¿no?¿Que haces aquí?

* * *

><p>Tenten seguía apretando la mandíbula en un intento de no lanzarle a ese tipejo todos los insultos que se le venían a la mente.<p>

_¡Ah! pero ¿que había sido eso?_ _Bien..._ mentalmente Tenten estalló en carcajadas triunfales. Con cierta satisfacción comprobó, que el no era tan rígido como pretendía. Pues desde hace un instante, tenía un tic nervioso en los labios. Había logrado verlo a pesar de que el lo había detenido casi al momento. Pero aún asi. Se sentía la ganadora. Interiormente estalló a carcajadas.

Al igual que le había pasado a él, su expresión corporal también la delato y este último pensamiento fue adivinado por el hombre; quien al verla disfrutando de ello, ni siquiera se molestó en encubrir una mirada de diabólico y puro odio hacia ella.

La joven tuvo que reconocer que aquello la paralizó en el sitio. Si bien ya se había peleado seriamente con gente antes, como por ejemplo, Tayuya nunca había recibido una mirada de tal magnitud. No fue la única que se dio cuenta. Los tres chicos relegados en el olvido, al no poder participar, no habían dejado de observar al hombre y en cuanto fueron conscientes de la mirada, los tres como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo a la vez, se movieron en esta partida de ajedrez y se posicionaron delante de ella, en actitud claramente defensiva.

-Quedate detrás -le susurro Kiba

Por que puede que esa enana les jodiera los planes de vez en cuando con su manía de tratarlos como si fueran niños a los que no se podía dejar solos y puede que él la gritara y se enfadara con ella. Pero era su amiga. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados si recibía una mirada como aquella, llena totalmente de intenciones dañinas.

Tenten ahogó una queja, no necesitaba que la protegieran, no teniendo los bolsillos llenos de piedras y una excelente puntería.

La ignoraron completamente.

-¿A que esperas?¿Por que no tienes los cojones de mirarme a mi asi eh?-le pinchó a gritos Naruto adelantándose más que los demás.

-Arrgg! ¿Es que estos nunca se callan?¡Tu rubiales!, eres un jodido escandaloso, solo oír tu voz me pone de los nervios- dijo una nueva voz saliendo de la multitud y acercándose al primer hombre con las manos metidas en los bolsillos en actitud desganada. Era evidente que era el refuerzo del primero y no un desconocido cualquiera

-¿Quieres pelea teme?

-¿Me la puedes dar dobe?

-Acercate y compruébalo

Tenten por aquel entonces ya había recibido y asimilado dos buenos sopapos de Realidad._ ¿En que estaba pensando cuando comenzó con aquella batalla verbal?_. Estaba claro que, sin duda, el primer bastardo(como ella misma había autodenominado al ojos de mercurio) ejercía sobre ella una mala influencia que le hacía perder la cabeza. Convencida, sacó un par de pierdas del bolsillo.

_-Como Naruto le pegue estaremos total y definitivamente expulsados_. _Al menos puedo intentar que no ocurra, pero sobretodo debo evitar mirar los ojos de ese brujo._

-Naruto, de una pelea verbal podemos salir bien parados pero como sea algo físico nos expulsaran -le advirtió en un susurro.

-Es culpa suya, ellos se entrometieron primero. Solo íbamos a retar a un alumno de aquí a una competición de fuerza, cuando ellos nos rodearon. Así que es culpa suya.

_-Así que todo este lío comenzó con una inocente competencia, já, tiene gracia es como ir buscar tabaco al país vecino y volver habiendo provocado una guerra mundial_

Clavó la vista en el segundo bastardo, en realidad, no tenía razones para llamarlo así, dado que al igual que ella, era un amigo apoyando a otro amigo; sin embargo, si hay un primero tiene que haber un segundo. Se mantuvo atenta a cualquier movimiento.

El movimiento llego pero no desde donde ella había esperado, si no del circulo de curiosos.

-¡_Una distracción!, ¡el segundo bastardo nos distrae y mientras tanto, los otros nos atacan por los flacos!_

Preparo la piedrecita en la palma de la mano antes de girarse y suerte que lo hizo y no la tiro sin más, por que de haberlo hecho se habría arrepentido.

Una jadeante Hinata había salido de la multitud, tenía en los ojos una mirada temerosa. Apenas la cruzo con la de Tenten y apartó la vista. Y para sorpresa de todos, y realmente cuando es todos, es todos, se dirigió con una impensable confianza hacia el hombre de mercurio y primer bastardo.

-¡Neji nii-san!-llamó

-¡¿Nii-san? -se sorprendió Kiba

-¡¿Nii-san? -se escandalizó Lee

-¡¿Nii-san? -se exalto Naruto

-¡¿Nii-san? -pensaron todos los demás

-¿Neji?¿El primer bastardo se llama así?...espera ¿Ha dicho nii-san?-funcionó tardíamente el cerebro de Tenten

Hinata continuó

-¡Espera nii-san, son amigos míos!

-¿Amigos?¿Estos?¿En serio?¿Porque? -le preguntó sin variar su expresión de no tener expresión

A su lado el hombre de pelo corto negro y ojos del mismo color rodó los ojos y soltó una risita. La chica de los moños, no pudo evitar notar como las alumnas que poblaban el circulo lanzaron o un chillido de emoción o un suspiro.

Tenten miró de nuevo al bastardo numero dos y _¡vaya!_. La presencia del bastardo numero 1, le debía de haber impedido de alguna manera, ser consciente de lo apuesto que era su refuerzo.

Al parecer aquel era el pensamiento general de las féminas que estaban a un radio de 3 metros. _Aunque había algunas que exageran_ pensó Tenten al ver a una chica de pelo rosa y otra de pelo platino, a la que Tenten reconoció como la chica que le compró un "bocadillo" a Raiga, casi matarse por ser la que mas cerca estara del hombre. _Es ridículo, me da vergüenza ajena, Se supone que sois los inteligentes ¿no? Porque os humilláis a vosotras mismas así solo por un hombre _bufó molesta

Frunció el entrecejo, y reprimió esa parte suya que quería decírselo a las dos chicas en voz alta, y que por ello luchaba contra esa otra parte suya que, sostenía, que no era asunto suyo de quien se colgaran las chicas.

En sus pensamientos siempre era así, una parte quería hacer algo y la otra parte siempre se preguntaba ¿por que?

¡Arggg! esos segundos pensamientos siempre sabían poner el dedo en la llaga.

Una sombra rápida y oscura le pasó muy cerca y agarrándola del brazo tiró de ella. Tenten se volvió lo justo para descubrir que era Hinata. Unos pasos detrás de ellas, sus tres amigos las seguían a un ritmo intermedio entre el paso rápido y la carrera. Tenten se dejó llevar y echó un último vistazo a los enemigos. El de pelo corto estaba adelantado y tenía el brazo estirado hacia Naruto con intenciones de detenerle

-_¿Estamos huyendo? Tanto da, mientras no nos expulsen_.

Aún asi, con un giro rápido de la muñeca, lanzo las dos piedrecitas de su mano derecha contra la muñeca del segundo bastardo. Deteniendo así sus intenciones. Y entonces le dirigió una mirada desafiante al número uno...

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegaron a terreno conocido, los cinco se sentaron, o mas bien se dejaron caer sobre el césped, algunas jadeando y otros mas frescos que una lechuga. Tenten se tumbo y se estiro todo lo que podía sobre la hierba, sentía los hombros terriblemente tensos. Sacó a Mamut y miró la hora, <em>nos queda treinta y cinco minutos para las clases de la tarde, <em>y_, s_egún recordaba, esos tres hoy tenían entrenamiento por cuenta propia.

-¿Tenéis entrenamiento?¿no?-ellos asintieron- entonces explicarme por que habíais ido allí -pidió demasiado cansada para siquiera utilizar un tono de reproche.

Kiba sentado frente a ella, se puso a arrancar la hierba.

-Era todo idea de Lee

Los otros dos chicos también se sentaron. Al comparar lo cansadas que parecían Hinata y ella, y lo frescos que estaban ellos, se notaba la falta de fondo que tenían ellas dos. _Tengo que empezar a hacer footing por las tardes _reflexionó.

-No pensé que nos descubrirían tan rápido

-Si, iba a ser como coser y cantar -corroboró Naruto

-¿Y? -preguntó dando a entender quería más información. Lee fue quien se responsabilizó de contarlo todo

-Oí de Gai-sensei, que en su gimnasio había un alumno de aquí de medicina, apedillado Haruno, que practicaba boxeo y que era bastante bueno. ¡Gai-sensei le alabó!, tenía que competir contra el - se justificó- pensé que sería fácil. Entrar buscar a alguien cuya constitución indicara que hacía ese deporte, y amablemente -se apresuró a indicar- retarle a una competición atlética. -se tomo un segundo para respirar- no se como, pero nos calaron a la primera y nos rodearon...

-_Eso es porque lleváis el escudo de la facultad de deportes bordado en el pecho_

Ladeó la cabeza y los observó. Kiba tenía una mueca de fastidio en los labios pero Naruto y Lee parecían que, a cada segundo, se alejaban un poco de ella. Frunció el ceño, es normal que esperaran que les regañara_. _Miró de nuevo a Kiba,_ pero eso no es lo único que hace un amigo _

-Bueno...entonces todo esta bien.

Los tres la miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre. Ella alegre, les respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad. Después, se incorporó apoyándose sobre los antebrazos y miró a Hinata, que cerca de sus pies, se sentaba ladeada.

-Muchas gracias Hinata, la verdad reconozco que no estaba prestando atención, así que no se que ha pasado realmente,-confeso culpable- pero aún así, gracias por sacarnos de ese lío. ¿Por cierto es cierto que el bastar...ehh el tipo ese, el tal Neji, en serio es tu hermano?¿Que?-pregunto de nuevo al ver como la miraban.

-Es cierto que no estabas escuchando- se limitó a decir Kiba.

Naruto le palmeo la cabeza comprensivo, dado que el tampoco se prestaba a escuchar mucho a los demás.

-Se lo he preguntado antes, según veníamos. Son primos

Hinata asintió y con expresión compungida completó

-Disculpa a mi primo Tenten-san, a veces es un poco...

-_arrogante, engreído... _y demás insultos que no dijo

-...pero también puede ser amable...

-_ni de coña_

-...es solo que le habrás pillado de mal humor- defendió la ojiperla sin tener ni idea de lo que Tenten pensaba de su primo.

* * *

><p>Neji Hyuga se agachó y recogió del césped dos piedrecitas blancas. Después se incorporó de muevo y lanzandolas de arriba a abajo, miró a su alrededor. Ahora que la multitud se había dispersado, y en realidad, bastó una mirada del airado Sasuke Uchiha para que los alumnos se esfumaran por completo, tenía más espacio para investigar. Oteó a su alrededor y encontró con esa vista privilegiada que los dioses y sobretodo la genética le había dado, lo que buscaba.<p>

A zancadas se dirigió al borde de los jardines que estaban en la dirección de la que había salido Tenten, al terminar el césped, había un camino de guijarros blancos. Se agachó de nuevo y los comparó. Eran similares. Pero dado que seguramente todos los guijarros de alrededor también fueran igual, aquello no tenía mucha validez, pero el Hyuga sabía que era tal y como sospechaba. _Los recogió antes de entrar en el círcul_. _Es previsora y confía en si misma_

El no se equivocaba nunca, los errores eran algo que solo les ocurría a los demás.

Cerca de él, el Uchiha aún se frotaba la muñeca, en ella sobre su pálida piel destacaban dos puntos rojos muy cercanos entre si. Neji volvió a mirar al césped, en su cabeza podía aún recrear el escenario. _A dos metros de distancia y en movimiento. Era sorprendente_._ Va más allá de simple puntería. Interesante, muy interesante_, _lo tendré en cuenta_. ¿_Será mejor tu puntería o la mía, Sarutobi Tenten? No tardaré en averiguarlo._

Se incorporó de nuevo y comenzó a andar en dirección desconocida, aún lanzando los guijarros con la misma mano que los recogía.

* * *

><p>Aquel mismo día a las ocho de la tarde, ya estaba tan oscuro como la oscuridad misma. Aquel 25 de Octubre, el sol se había puesto muy pronto, tanto que cuando Konan, Hinata y Tenten salieron de la biblioteca se habían quedado perplejas.<p>

Aquella noche, Tenten iba a quedarse a dormir en la habitación de Konan, habían invitado a Hinata a pasar la noche con ellas pero la chica no había aceptado. Según ella, aún avisándole ahora, su padre se preocuparía. Por esa misma razón Tenten ahora la estaba escoltando hasta la verja, donde según había dicho la pelinegra un coche la recogería

Se despidió de ella en la puerta, al verla subir al coche, y volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección a la residencia universitaria. Hinata se había preocupado mucho por que ella volviera sola después de haberla acompañado y estando todo tan oscuro. Pero Tenten la había tranquilizado indicándole que aquella hora aún había guardias de seguridad haciendo rondas...al menos eso creía.

Arrebujándose en su parka, empezó a andar por el tétrico camino principal. Tenten pensó con diversión, que si en aquel momento aullara un lobo, el campus tendría el aspecto de todos los bosques de los cuentos infantiles

Sacó a Mamut del bolsillo del pantalón, ahora eran las 08:45 p.m. Se habían entretenido demasiado hablando mientras llegaba el coche. Volvió a guardarse a Mamut y entonces vio el punto rojo luminoso que tenía en la pierna.

_¡Que demonios era eso!_ Pasó la mano por encima intentando frotarlo, pero simplemente se sobreponía su mano a su pierna. Lo reconoció. Lo recordaba de las fiestas del pueblo.

- _Algún estudiante aburrido estará jugando con uno de esos láseres de larga distancia._

Alzó la vista al frente pero no había nadie. _Pues si que es de larga distancia_. pensó

Observó otra vez el punto que había comenzado a ascender por su cuerpo: de la pierna derecha paso a la ingle, de la ingle al estomago, de allí al corazón y siguió ascendiendo; Tenten vio, por el resplandor, como ahora estaba sobre su mejilla aún en ascenso y después dejó de verlo.

Sin saber por que no se movió del sitio.

Sin saber por que su corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí

Sabiendo el porque, inmediatamente se lanzó a suelo, a un lado del camino.

Oyó el disparo justo en el momento en el que cayó al suelo.

Algo se estrelló en la arena cerca de ella y levantó un pequeña nube de polvo.

Dando un traspiés, Tenten salió del camino y se abalanzó sobre los arbustos.

En ese momento oyó otro disparo y algo se estrello donde antes había estado su cuerpo.

Incluso a pesar de la oscuridad podía verlo.

El proyectil.

Sencillamente no parecía de broma.

Se incorporó.

Corrió hacia los arboles.

Y con ese subidón de adrenalina que te ayuda a decidir entre la vida y la muerte...

Sin pensárselo ni un minuto se internó en el oscuro bosque del campus.

* * *

><p>Bueno terminé. Me llevo un poco más de tiempo del que pensé, redactar la escena de la pelea verbal, me tuvo muy preocupada. Soy una persona normalmente pacífica asi que no tenía mucha experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones. En fin, en el proximo capitulo sabran como Hinata les sacó de aquel atrolladero, que no lo he olvidado, además de otro par de sorpresillas jejeje.<p>

Recuerdo que había algo más que quería aclarar aqui pero lo he olvidado.

Un besote ^^

PD: lo recordé, he resaltado lo de Inneryo para que quedara más claro que me refiero a esa réplica de ellas misma que tienen Sakura e Ino en el anime. Aunque no le descubro a nadie nada nuevo. ¿verdad?


	7. Chapter 7

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**LOVE ART-TUALLY**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_-Pensamiento_

**-Énfasis en algunas palabras**

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia con lo bueno y con lo malo es mía.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Polarium: ¿**Que que se fumo Neji? Creo que una super hierba de autoridad. ¿Que que rayos esta pasando?No lo sé no le he preguntado su nombre a los rayos XD. Muchas cosas. ¿Que porque quieren matar a Tenten? Sigue leyendome y lo sabras. ¿Que pinta Hinata en todo esto?La pobre esta muy perdida entre ayudar a Tenten o a su primo. ¿Sakura va a ser como en todos los fics?Pues no, no me cae mal, de hecho no odio a ninguno de los personajes con los que alguna gente tiende a cebarse como Sakura o Karin. No son malas, ni estúpidas, solo se han enamorado de alguien que necesita urgentemente una terapia en profundidad. ¿Porque Lee se viste de verde? Porque si no no podría ser la bestia verde. XD Pregunta todo lo que quieras.

**burning62**: Lo actualizaré tan pronto como pueda y si la musa no me deja abandonada en el arcen.

**Yui makino:**Atrevete a dejar todos los comentarios que quieras que no muerdo. XD Espero explicarme mejor las próximas ocasiones para que me podaís entender a la primera. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**angyhyuga01**: Neji seguira siendo sexy hasta limpiando las alcantarillas XD. Mi fic es un poco Ooc pero Tenten no sería Tenten sin esa puntería y Neji no sería Neji si no fuera talentoso. Asi que, que compitan.

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews**

Gracias a esas 3 personas que ultimamente añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sujeto la taza con ambas manos y aspiró el aroma del té de melocotón. Wahhhh...¡delicioso! Tomó un dulce sorbo y el calor se extendió desde su garganta hasta las extremidades y la punta de los dedos. Era tan agradable.

Se acercó la ventana y dejo la taza sobre escritorio bajo ella. Con el dedo índice empujo una de las tiras metálicas de la persiana. Afuera estaba muy oscuro, solo había unas pequeñas zonas iluminadas allí donde había una farola. Konan frunció el entrecejo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Tenten y Hinata se fueron, y la primera áun no había vuelto.

¿_Donde estas Tenten? Seguro que has empezado a hablar y no te has dado cuenta del tiempo._

Se alejó de la ventana y cogió su móvil que había arrojado a la cama nada más entrar en la habitación. No le costó encontrarlo, el brillante naranja de la carcasa resaltaba sobre el edredón violeta.

Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y pasó el dedo por la pantalla. No estaba en silencio y no tenía ninguna llamada perdida. _Debería haber ido con ellas_, pero tuvo que ir a avisarle a la encargada de que Tenten se quedaría allí por esa noche y la siguiente. La mujer solía ser muy estricta con ese tema y siempre que venía alguien de fuera de la residencia andaba cotilleando a ver que hacían y sobre todo que bebían. Pero usando la excusa de la pierna de la castaña, la encargada no había puesto ningún reparo. Así podrían usar esos dos días para trabajar un poco y divertirse mucho.

Se levantó y fue otra vez hacia la ventana. Escudriñó de nuevo a través de la rendija. Alguien pasó al lado de una farola...C_on ese pelo tan largo..._¿Es_ un chico o una chica?_. Bajó la tira un poco mas, bueno era seguro que entonces no era Tenten, aun sin los moños el pelo castaño solo le llegaba hasta los hombros y el de esa persona a parte de ser negro le llegaba hasta la cintura. Bajando la cabeza otra vez hacia el móvil pulso el icono de contactos en la pantalla táctil. Pulsó en el nombre de Hinata.

El teléfono marco tres tonos antes de recibir respuesta.

-Hai, Konan-san

Konan sonrió ante tanta formalidad

-Hola Hinata, mira quería avisarte de que mañana también vamos a quedar por la noche y eso...no saldremos fuera del campus, por que seguramente nos cierren las puertas pero vamos a reunirnos también con algunas chicas de la residencia para divertirnos un poco y relajarnos...si te quieres venir..

Oyó como Hinata soltaba un respingo.

-Em...m..me encantaría Konan-san, mu-muchas gracias.

-De nada cielo. Oye dile a Tenten que se ponga, si no se da prisa en volver, la encargada volverá a incordiarme.

El silencio le respondió desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola?

-Y-yo ya no estoy con Tenten-san, me..me despedí de ella hace...-dejó la frase inacabada seguramente para comprobar la hora actual-..unos veinte minutos.

-¿En serio?

-Si, ¿aún no ha llegado?

-No, pero debería

-Um..si

-Luego te llamo- masculló rápidamente, cortando la llamada.

Se quedó mirando el móvil como si este la hubiera ofendido gravemente. _¿Debería preocuparme?_ Después de todo Tenten aún iba con la muleta y puede que eso la retrasara, pero también por eso parecía más vulnerable ante los demás.

Buscó el nombre de Tenten en la agenda de contactos del móvil._ Más vale prevenir que curar_ pensó _y sobre todo con esta chica y su capacidad de meterse en líos_

Pulso sobre el nombre y esperó.

Los pitidos sonaban pero nadie cogía el teléfono. Recordó que su amiga lo había puesto en silencio al entrar en la biblioteca, _¿no se habría acordado de cambiarlo?_ _Seguramente_. Con una agilidad asombrosa y común en todos los jóvenes de hoy le escribió un rápido mensaje de texto.

* * *

><p><em>¡Mierda!<em>

_¡Mierda!_

_¡Mierda!_

_¡Jodida y Santa Mierda!_

Tropezó con una vieja raíz y su espalda chocó contra el tronco del árbol. El golpe le hizo expulsar de una exhalación todo el aire de sus pulmones. Y eso la mantuvo quieta durante el segundo necesario para recobrar el sentido y no dejarse llevar más por el pánico.

_-¡Y un huevo!¿como no voy a estar asustada? Eso sin duda han sido tiros y las balas no parecen bolitas de plástico ni de paintball. _

Se escondió tras el tronco y usándolo de escudo espió por los laterales. Parte de ella sabía que había sido una genialidad y una estupidez meterse en el bosque. Genialidad porque nadie podía apuntar entre tanto árbol. Estupidez porque todo estaba demasiado oscuro, pues _¿quien pondría una farola en medio del bosque?_,y en consecuencia ahora era incapaz de orientarse.

Normalizó su respiración mientras intentaba no pensar en lo evidente, en que aquello ya no era simplemente mala suerte.

_Detente, no pienses en eso ahor_a.

Lo más importante era llegar a la residencia de Konan o a algún otro edificio donde hubiera gente. Eso le haría sentirse más segura.

En una pelea podía defenderse contra los ataques físicos, pues sabía algo de lucha, fue la única ocasión en la que su padre había apoyado la idea de que Lee la enseñara algunos combos y ataques, e incluso puede que tuviera alguna posibilidad si su atacante llevara alguna arma blanca, pero ¿como podría defenderse contra un arma de fuego?¿y encima contra una de tan largo alcance?

Por la enorme cantidad de tardes jugando al Call of Duty en la xbox 360, en la casa de Kiba, con este, Lee, Naruto y Sai sabía que aquella gente eran llamados francotiradores, y que aunque tu tuvieras un arma de fuego, si esta no era también un rifle de francotirador, más te valía esconderte porque las posibilidades eran mínimas una vez que te tenían en la mira

Al menos había aprendido algo de esas aburridas tardes que pasaba como un marimacho con ellos. Había sido inevitable, en el barrio no había mas chicas de su edad, quizá sí si contaba a Hana, la hermana de Kiba, pero se llevaban muchos años. Y sus compañeras en primaria y secundaria vivían muy lejos. En esa época en la que en todos los adolescente reinaba el egocentrismo puro y duro, solo se relacionaba con ellas en el instituto y quizá alguna que otra vez si había salido con ellas. Pero la amistad que le unía a esas chicas no era tan importante como para hacerle recorrer toda esa distancia cada vez que salían. Era mucho más cómodo y sencillo estar con los chicos además de que con ellos no necesitaba reprimir esa parte suya de su carácter competitivo y violento. Y si ganaba podía burlarse de ellos abiertamente. Las chicas se ofenderían por ello y seguramente se enfadarían y se dedicarían a hacerle el vacío. Y ya le tenían un ligero desprecio, causado por la envidia de su cercanía con ellos. No podía evitarlo, se conocían desde que nacieron, antes incluso de ir a preescolar. No era culpa suya si esas chicas sentían aprensión por lo bien que se llevaban. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta, pero eso lo pensaba ahora que había madurado. No actuó así entonces, después de todo, todos habían sido unos estúpidos e irascibles adolescentes.

-¡_Argggg! ¿Que hago reflexionando sobre esas cosas en un momento como este?. ¿Como he __acabado a pensando en ello? Estúpido cerebro deja de distraerte_.- Se dio varios coscorrones con el puño en las sienes.

…..

…..

…..

Bien, ya había pasado algún tiempo, era hora de salir e investigar el terreno. De no saber que había un pirado con un rifle, hubiera sacado a Mamut para alumbrar el suelo, pero esta vez no iba a arriesgarse a que la luz revelara su posición. Prefirió ir despacio tanteando el dudoso terreno con la muleta.

Siguió una dirección a 90º de la posición del árbol, por lógica así saldría del bosque teniendo en cuenta que se había internado en el en línea recta.

Iba despacio y en alerta, prestando atención hasta a el mas pequeño de los sonidos. En ese estado de tensión mental, la vibración del móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón casi le provoca un infarto.

Se apoyó en otro árbol y con torpeza sacó a Mamut del ajustado slim vaquero. La brillante luz artificial del aparato la dejó ciega durante unos instantes, era como mirar al sol, los ojos le lagrimearon y apartó la vista un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz mientras aún veía las sombras en su rango de mirada.

Cuando pudo, miró de nuevo la pantalla. Tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje de Konan.

_-¿Estas bien? Dame un toque o algo, estas tardando demasiado, si no llegas ya la encargada vendrá a hacerme preguntas. date prisa,. ¿o te has abierto la cabeza contra el suelo? torpe, caminar en línea recta no es tan difícil ._

Tenten rió por lo bajo, ese era el estilo personal de Konan de mostrar preocupación. Como una madre.

Se lamió el labio inferior. Miró hacia su izquierda, si continuaba siguiendo el contorno de la arbolada durante 5 minutos más, estaría muy cerca de la residencia. Si se lo contaba por el móvil seguro que saldría a por ella y entonces si que serían un blanco fácil. Le dio un toque y volvió a meter el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Caminó y caminó...

Caminó y caminó...

Caminó y caminó hasta que reconoció la calle y la forma del edificio que se veía entre las ramas.

Había llegado sana y salva.

Respiró hondo y se asomó por el linde. Durante un instante creyó que no había ningún problema,...que el francotirador ya no estaba.

Entonces oyó el estruendo. Algo pequeño y muy caliente le paso cerca de la cara, un trozo de corteza de árbol se desprendió y le golpeó en la frente y un dolor agudo se instaló en su brazo derecho algo más abajo del hombro.

Inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás y tropezando con la muleta y sus propios pies cayó de costado al suelo sobre el lado derecho. Un espasmo doloroso le recorrió e brazo. Arrastrándose llegó de nuevo a la seguridad de los troncos y la maleza. Se encogió tras un árbol intentando abultar lo menos posible y se examinó el brazo derecho. Gracias a la luz de una farola cercana podía verse en la penumbra.

La manga de su parka gris tenía un roto enorme y bajo ella veía como su jersey fino de color crema se oscurecía. Se lo rozó ligeramente y soltó un quejido. Toda la zona cercana a ese punto le ardía. Mordiéndose el labio, pinzó con sus dedos índice y pulgar la tela del jersey y la levanto. Observó la herida entre el mar de sangre, parecía que la bala solo le había rozado.

En ese momento oyó otro disparo.

Se quedó quieta aguantando la respiración.

Esperaba sentir el dolor de un momento a otro.

Porque el francotirador no dispararía hasta no tener un blanco limpio.

Las veces anteriores se había librado por suerte.

Suerte

Últimamente parecía no tenerla o tener demasiada.

Todos esos "accidentes" de los que se libraba solo por los pelos.

El automóvil, la cornisa y ahora esto

Ella era el objetivo indudable

Era irrefutable, alguien en la oscuridad de ahí afuera quería verla muerta

Pasó media hora acurrucada entre las ramas y las hojas, medio dormida y medio ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Despertó cuando algo tibio empezó a recorrerla la mano.

Estremeciéndose la alzó. Parecía que algún tipo de líquido la cubría,_¿agua?_

Se acercó la mano a los labios y sacó la punta de la lengua.

Sabía a óxido y a hierro. Sangre.

Volvió a observarse el brazo, tenía toda la manga oscurecida, presumiblemente empapada de aquel líquido. Se pasó la muleta a la mano izquierda y apoyándose en ella se levantó. Era estúpido quedarse ahí desangrándose como una tonta

Observó la luz del recibidor de la residencia universitaria. Las puertas dobles estaban cerradas pero dentro la estancia estaba iluminada por la luz de los fluorescentes.

Y allí fuera estaba ella como partícipe de una película de terror.

Observó la fachada del edificio, tras las ventanas estaba lleno de gente con cotidianas y aburridas vidas normales. En sus mentes la única preocupación serian los exámenes, sus parejas y que hacer el fin de semana.

Y afuera estaba ella con una herida de bala y alguien intentando persistentemente matarla.

Se sintió como si no fueran de la misma especie.

Ellos ratones de laboratorio y ella un roedor de campo,

Al que un halcón quería convertir en cena

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio.

Aún tenía el corazón acelerado.

Aspiró el aire de la noche varias veces más. Se dio la vuelta y salió.

La luz de la luna la iluminó de la cabeza a los pies. _¡Joder así si que era un blanco fácil!_

La única opción era echar a correr o volver a las sombras.

No iría atrás

Cruzó el césped lo mas rápido que pudo y uso unos cubos de reciclaje como parapeto.

No oyó ningún disparo.

No pudo resistirse a echar una ojeada tras los cubos, pero a pesar de toda la contaminación lumínica de las ciudades no era capaz de ver a nadie en las azoteas. Alguien había querido que el campus fuera todo naturaleza y nada de luces que no dejaran ver las estrellas. Tenten lo maldijo por lo bajo.

_-Pero si hubiera mucha más luz yo también seria mas fácil de encontrar_.

La puerta estaba a unos metros a distancia, volvió a echar otra ojeada. _Quizá halla huido, tres disparos son suficientes para llamar la atención...de hecho uno es suficiente._

Observo la insípida puerta doble y salió.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba bajo la luz de los fluorescentes. A salvo en el edificio. Mentalmente se hizo un chequeo.

_-A ver piernas bien, estomago bien, pecho también bien, brazos semi-bien, cabeza bien...pero con un ataque de pánico en proceso._

_D_os chicas pasaron corriendo por el pasillo ante ella. Desde allí se oía toda la algarabía de los jóvenes estudiantes que ahora estarían en el comedor pasado el rato o obviamente comiendo..

Subió por las escaleras de los laterales en vez de por la principal, pues para llegar a esta había que cruzar el comedor y tal y como estaba oyendo estaba lleno de estudiantes y de una encargada particularmente persistente en el uso de frases como "Usa posa-vasos", "No comas esas guarrerías", "¿Que dirían tus padres?"y "Siéntate correctamente".

Gracias a frases de ese estilo la señora Sansho había propagado una nueva moda entre los estudiantes que residían allí: tapones para los oídos.

Tenten fue caminando cerca de las paredes de la derecha, para evitar que la gente viera e hiciera preguntas sobre la herida y con la capucha del parka puesta, después de vagar por el bosque no debía tener buen aspecto.

Subió hasta el tercer piso, camino por el largo y estrecho pasillo, dobló la esquina y llamó a la puerta con el número 112.

Konan abrió la puerta desde dentro.

-¡¿Pero donde estabas?-le preguntó al reconocerla inmediatamente

Tenten pasó por su lado y se dirigió derecha a una minúscula cocina que quedaba a la derecha de la puerta. Esta solo tenía un fregadero, dos encimeras y también dos fuegos. En frente pegada a una pared había una mesa cuadrada con dos sillas de plástico algo cutres y una neverita portátil. A la izquierda de la entrada, la puerta daba contra una pared y justo en esta estaba la entrada al baño. Y de frente había dos puertas a cada una de las habitaciones. Todo esto en 25 m2. Era una de las 3 habitaciones mas grandes al ser compartida, todas las demás eran individuales y tenían 13 m2 o 15m2 si solo se compartía la cocina, pero de estas había entre 150 y 250 habitaciones.

Tenten dejo la bandolera sobre la mesa y se echó atrás la capucha.

-Menudos pelos...-continuo. Tenten se ladeo para mirarla y entonces vio su brazo derecho- ¡Estas sangrando! ¿en que nuevo lío te has metido?

Tenten resopló una risa

-No te lo creerías.

-Di

-Una bala

-¡Oh venga ya!

Konan observó la expresión "ya te lo dije" de su mejor amiga.

-¿En serio? Ven aquí

La agarro del brazo y la arrastró bajo la luz de una lampara.

-Solo me rozo -Tenten se humedeció los labios y miro con atención la cara que tenía en frente, quería ver como reaccionaría a sus sospechas- Podría hacer de ese mi lema. El coche, la amenaza, después la cornisa y ahora los disparos. Y si este último fuera un ataque aleatorio de algún estudiante que ha perdido la cordura, yo no hubiera sido el objetivo cuatro veces... Todo esto en dos días no puede ser simple casualidad o mala suerte Konan, van a por mi.

La chica no se movió de aquella posición encorvada, solo levanto la vista y la miro fijamente.

-Opino igual.

Extrañamente, no mencionaron mas del asunto.

Se sentaron en la cama, desinfectaron y cubrieron la herida, Tenten se cambió de ropa y llevó a la lavandería de la residencia el parka y su jersey; subieron y trabajaron diez minutos, llamaron a Hinata, se aburrieron, comieron una bolsa de patatas fritas, vieron el último capitulo de una serie por Internet, trabajaron un poco más, bajaron de nuevo a la lavandería a meter en una secadora la ropas, cenaron pizza en el comedor y charlaron un rato con sus compañeros .

Para cuando subieron a acostarse todavía no habían hablado del asunto. Y no lo harían, era como uno de aquellos mecanismos de defensa que se crean para poder afrontar ciertas situaciones. Salvo que en esos casos lo que busca la gente huir, esquivar o ignorar...pero Tenten sabía perfectamente que alguien quería matarla, no intentaba encontrarle otra explicación pero tampoco intentaba hacer nada al respecto. Como si algo como eso fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro...cosas más extrañas hace la mente.

Mientras Tenten le echaba una ojeada de nuevo al corte de su brazo en el baño, Konan cogió el portátil y se metió al chat de la universidad. Ojeo rápidamente la lista de conectados buscando dos concretamente. Solo encontró uno, HS. Clicqueó inmediatamente.

Tenten entro en la habitación soltándose el último de los dos moños que le quedaban por deshacer. Al verla escribir tan rápidamente en el teclado pregunto:

-¿Está Champú o Peggy?

-Champú

-Ah ¿que se cuenta?

-Umm..no mucho, esta un poco estresadilla la pobre.

De repente Konan abrió mucho los ojos

-¡La madre que la parió!

-Tenten se sentó en la cama a sus pies.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Te acuerdas del pacto que hicimos, de no mencionar el "bando"al que pertenecíamos, para así no odiarnos sin motivo?

-Aja

-Pues se acaba de ir a la mierda, esta escribiendo sobre la pelea.

La castaña se deslizo a su lado rápidamente y Konan leyó la conversación, enfatizando algunas palabras.

_-...no voy a dormir en días T.T .Aunque bueno, al menos, hoy a sido algo menos rutinario..._

_-?_

_-No te has enterado? o.O Pues te cuento, hoy tres chicos muy raros **han venido** buscando pelea a la hora de la comida en el jardín que **tenemos** frente a **nuestra** facultad, después se les unió otra chica igual de extraña, y adivina...¡se enfrentaron a Hyuga-san! OMG En mi vida se me ocurriría intentarlo, esa familia es capaz de destrozarte con solo parpadear...aunque como **estaba** en primera fila también pude **ver** a Sakuke-kun * o *._

Tenten se quito la mano de la boca.

-Joder, Champú es del otro bando, y parecía tan maja...

-Además ¿tres chicos raros?Quien de los nuestros no conocen a Naruto o Lee...

-Oye...¿ha dicho que soy extraña?

-Just a little

Tenten frunció los labios e hizo un mohín. Se apartó y deslizándose se bajo de la cama y se metió en el saco de dormir que Konan le prestaba cuando se quedaba a pasar la noche en su habitación. Al principio habían compartido la misma cama, pero Tenten era de piernas inquietas y Konan había acabado hasta las narices de notarla moverse continuamente y de las patadas nocturnas.

-En realidad no me importa mucho que sea del otro bando mientras ella no sepa que nosotras sabemos que lo es. Quiero decir si no mencionamos ese tema es una chica muy agradable...solo lo olvidaremos

-Como estas haciendo ahora con los intentos de asesinato a tu persona.-comento la otra chica, como quien habla sobre el tiempo, poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

Tenten no le contesto, simplemente se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda.

Konan apagó el portátil y se metió en su cama. En la oscuridad de la habitación no tardo en pronunciar otra de las frases que tan resbaladizamente habían evitado

-Alguien quiere matarte ¿Por que?

-No tengo ni idea

-¿Policía?

-No tengo pruebas y no soy alguien importante, se limitaran a verme como una paranoica, hasta que no tenga un cuchillo clavado en la espalda.

-¿Que harás?

-Intentar sobrevivir hasta que pille a esa persona.

-ja ¿Y como lo harás? Es una persona con acceso a armas.

-Lo sé y también sé que se esta impacientando, el coche y la cornisa podrían parecer accidentes, pero una bala no

-¿Te crees que va a ser fácil pillarlo antes de que te pille a ti? ¿Y que harás entonces? No es algo que se pueda resolver...

-¡Lo se, lo se! -la interrumpió- ¡Se que no es algo que vaya a solucionar con una explicación, un perdón o alguna de esas cosas que pasan en los libros o en las series!...¡No tengo ni idea de que voy a hacer, no lo sé!...yo...improvisare sobre la marcha, supongo...

Se hizo el silencio.

-...Te voy a dar todos mis amuletos

-Gracias. Sabes, después de lo que me ha ocurrido ya no siento tanta aprensión por no haber entregado un trabajo a Sasori-sensei.

* * *

><p>A mitad de la noche se despertó, había estado soñando que peleaba otra vez contra Neji y en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez una de las líneas que había escrito HS.<p>

-"¡se enfrentaron a Hyuga-san! OMG En mi vida se me ocurriría intentarlo, esa familia es capaz de destrozarte con solo parpadear..."

_-¿Se enfrentaron a Hyuga-san?...¿Hyuga-san? ¿Se estaba refiriendo al bastardo nº1? ¿¡Él era un Hyuga!..."esa familia es capaz de destrozarte con solo parpadear..."_

Tenten se incorporó con rapidez y abrió la boca horrorizada, debía ser la falta de sangre y el terror de aquella noche, que no le había permitido darse cuenta antes de lo que significaban esas palabras.

Hyuga & Corp Era una empresa dedicaba exclusivamente a la compra, venta, exposición, conservación, restauración...en fin de todo lo que suponía el manejo de obras de arte de cualquier tipo. Era una compañía mundialmente reconocida, todos los museos y coleccionistas tenían tratos con ella. En el mundo del arte no podías sobrevivir teniéndolos como enemigos_. Sarutobi Tenten has metido la pata hasta el fondo. _La chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero un pensamiento alentador vino en su ayuda_. El también es solo un estudiante, no es como si hubiese ofendido a un miembro importante de la compañía. Además si Hinata es también una Hyuga supongo que puede equilibrar la balanza._

Suspiró algo más aliviada, aquel podía también no dedicarse a la gestión de obras de arte, eso para empezar. Era Hinata quien estaba estudiando Bellas Artes; además en un futuro seguramente él la olvidaría._ Lo único que tengo que hacer es no encontrarme de nuevo con ese bastardo, arrogante, engreído, snob y mezquino tipejo_

Después de aquello, el resto de la noche volvió a soñar con su musa, y había sido muy reconfortante hasta que se vio mezclado con el recuerdo de los disparos. Por suerte la mañana siguiente fue totalmente normal, como habían sido el resto de los días anteriores a el comienzo de lo que ya no podía llamar "accidentes".

Sin embargo no pudo quitarse esa sensación en sus hombros de llevar a cuestas un hipopótamo, ni siquiera compartió la emoción de sus compañeros cuando el profesora Tokiwa le dijo que les llevarían a la exposición de las obras de Suiren-sama en el 18º aniversario de su muerte.

El día se pronosticaba tranquilo en todos los sentidos, pero como siempre hay algo que lo fastidia.

Era miércoles, así pues era el día que habían quedado para adelantar "seriamente" los trabajos que tenían pendientes. Solo que antes, Tenten tenía que pasar un momento por su casa.

A ninguno del resto sus amigos, les había contado todavía lo ocurrido la noche anterior y consecuentemente ni lo que Konan y ella habían hablado así que nadie más podía saber su convicción y certeza de que alguien quería matarla. Sin embargo Hinata, había estado todo el día vigilandola por el rabillo del ojo. Quizá esa perceptiva chica hubiera notado su actitud de alerta. Y esa tarde la Hyuga se ofreció a acercarla en coche hasta su casa.

Así fue como Tenten acabó en el asiento trasero de un coche carísimo y, sin saberlo, dirigida hacia una de las situaciones mas extrañas de su vida

Estaba sentada en el asiento derecho, Hinata estaba a su izquierda parloteando sobre Francis Bacon. No habían empezado a moverse aún y Tenten no sabía a que esperaba el conductor para hacerlo. De todas maneras se giró hacia la derecha para buscar el cinturón de seguridad.

En ese momento la puerta de su lado se abrió y algo plateado y negro cubrió todo su campo de visión. Jadeo por la sorpresa y algo estuvo a milímetros de chocar contra su rostro.

La castaña parpadeó

Parpadeó de nuevo incrédula

Trago saliva.

A pocos milímetros de ella estaba el rostro de aquel, que la noche anterior había suplicado que olvidara su existencia. Esos ojos mercuriosos eran inconfundibles. El aliento de el invadió sus fosas nasales llenándola de un aroma mentolado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada,

Se aguantaron la mirada. Luego Tenten se quedó sin aliento

En aquellos ojos hasta ahora indiferentemente fríos, había un reflejo de irritación, de odio.

Si hasta ese entonces pensaba que se había quedado sin aire, aquello fue directamente la ausencia total de oxígeno.

Sintió como si hubiera sido empapada con un chorro de agua fría. Una alarma saltó en su subconsciente gritándole algo sobre esos ojos algo como que no era la primera, ni la segunda vez que los veía.

El se separó primero, retrocedió y cerro la puerta tras de si. En cuanto perdieron el contacto visual la castaña se echó para atrás deshipnotizada y se rindió al asiento. Pegó la espalda contra el caro cuero y volvió a tragar saliva al recordar ese destello de desprecio en su mirada. Al parecer iba a ser muy difícil que el Hyuga se olvidara de ella. La alarma en su interior siguió sonando en un segundo plano.

Delante de ella, la puerta del asiento delantero se abrió y Neji Hyuga se sentó en el sin pronunciar palabra.

Hinata notando lo incomodo de la situación balbuceó intentando encontrar un nuevo tema del que charlar.

Tenten por su parte tenía la cabeza gacha mirándose el regazo mientras intentaba contener las oleadas de sangre que se le agolpaban en las mejillas por la vergüenza. Sabiendo que el chico estaba sentado justo delante de ella. Nerviosamente empezó a estirarse la camiseta por los puños. Para aquel día Konan le había dejado una camiseta fina de manga larga de color visón con el cuello ancho que dejaba a la vista todo su hombro derecho, que ahora estaba simultáneamente frío y caliente por aliento mentolado que desprendió anteriormente el bastardo numero 1. Tenten resistió la tentación de agarrarselo

El coche por fin se puso en marcha, _debían de haber estado esperándolo a él_ pensó evitando mirar al retrovisor exterior y así cruzar la mirada con el bastardo, Tenten, se giró para charlar con Hinata. De vez en cuando y de manera incosciente se llevaba la mano al brazo presionando ligeramente la herida. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por su acompañante femenina

-¿Aún te duele Tenten-san?

Para explicar sus muecas de dolor y de incomodidad durante la mañana, les había dicho a todos que se había tropezado y arañado contra el hierro de una de las verjas del campus. Solo Konan y ella sabían la verdad.

No notó como el Hyuga levantaba la vista y la observaba por el espejo retrovisor frontal.

-Es solo un pequeño arañazo, aunque la verdad es que escuece un poco

Se presionó un poco más de lo debido y no contuvo un quejido de dolor.

Algo tiró de su mano entonces con una tremenda fuerza, arrastrando su brazo hacia delante con una sacudida. Tenten levantó la vista con los ojos como platos. _¿Que demonios..?_ El bastardo la tenía sujeta de la muñeca con la mano derecha y con la izquierda le había bajado el cuello de la camisa hasta dejar al descubierto no solo las gasas que sujetas con esparadrapo cubrían su herida, sino que ademas también descubrían otras zonas privadas de su anatomía.

De un tirón el hombre agarró un extremo del esparadrapo y tiró.

-¡Auch! ¡pero que haces imbécil! -no pudo evitar insultarle, aquello le salió del alma.

El no le contestó, se quedo mirando aquel corte y apretaba tanto el brazo de la chica que un reguero de sangre se escurrió de aquella línea. Sus ojos recorrieron la linea lentamente y se fijaron en la sangre, clavándose en aquel líquido rojo.

-He Fallado -murmuro, con un tono extraño entre la monotonía y la incredulidad pero habiendo simplemente deslizando entre sus dientes las palabras y el aliento mentolado.

* * *

><p>Tenten subió a toda velocidad las escaleras, la muleta ahora se había convertido en una tercera pierna que ya no le impedía avanzar con rapidez. Sus padres aún no estaban en casa, lo cual era perfecto para lo que tenía planeado hacer.<p>

Entro en su habitación dando un portazo y se agacho junto a la cama buscando algo que se encontraba debajo de ella y saco una flecha pero..._¿donde está el puñetero arco?_. Oyó unos pasos lentos en las escaleras, no eran de Hinata eso lo sabía, pues cuando la chica subía las escaleras lo hacía de manera tímida y sin hacer casi ruido; y los pasos que oía ahora, aun no siendo ensordecedores dejaban claro una impresión fuerte y de seguridad. En cuanto sintió su presencia en el marco de la puerta agarró firmemente una de las flechas, se levantó y girando sobre sus talones amenazó a la figura con ella.

-Voy a matarte Neji Hyuga.

El hombre recargado en el marco de la puerta, como tantas veces antes habían hecho sus padres, la miraba como si fuera un trozo de pared blanca, algo por lo que no merece la pena molestarse en observar.

Pero Tenten estaba enfadada, ese tipo al que no conocía de nada y con el que solo había mantenido una "cordial" conversación prácticamente la había desnudado en el coche. Rememoró con vergüenza como al intentar subirse la camiseta, él forcejeó con ella y se la bajó aún más y la cara del chófer ante todo aquel panorama casi sexual que se discurría en el asiento trasero.

Por su parte Neji enarcó una ceja, esa chica era una malhablada que solo sabía insultar y quejarse, _¿Era necesario montar ese follón solo por haberle bajado la camiseta?_

-Pues hazlo-le contesto aburridamente

Pero antes de que la chica se moviera un ápice, él levanto el brazo y agarro por el medio la flecha con la que ella le apuntaba. Sus manos estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Lucharon en un tira y afloja con la flecha.

-¿A que te referías con lo de "he fallado"?-cito ella

-Yo no he dicho eso -mintió él

-¡Si lo has dicho!

-No lo he dicho

-¡Que si lo has dicho!

-Que No

-¡Que Si!

-NO

-¡SIII!

-NO

-¡SIII!

-Una golondrina no hace verano

Observó con regocijo como la chica balbuceaba confusa sin responder por la sorpresa ante esa inesperada contestación. Sonriendo Neji soltó la flecha y pasó por su lado. Ella recompuesta se giro tras el refunfuñando

-¿Vas responderme?

-No -respondió sin girarse

Ella respiró fuertemente como un toro preparándose antes de embestir.

-¡Pues que te zurzan!

Hinata quien había había subido tras su primo y había estado en el rellano medio escondida entro en la habitación y se acercó a Tenten, buscando algo que decir

-No sabía que fueras una persona desordenada

-Esto no es desorden Hinata-sama, es un basurero.

Tenten apretó las mandíbulas, no iba a contestarle, el plan era quedarse callada e ignorarle así no cometería asesinato

-Tengo un orden en mi desorden -le contestó a Hinata forzando una sonrisa- recojo los libros y nos vamos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el chico apartaba con el pie una pila de ropa. Su expresión había variado un poco de la de serio e indiferente, a la de serio y molesto.

-_Nadie te ha obligado a subir, cerebrito, de hecho no te he ni invitado a entrar¿Porque demonios estas aquí?¿Porque viniste en el coche con nosotras?¿¡Porque has dicho lo que has dicho!_

"He fallado" la frase de él al observar su herida la había tenido muy preocupada. Fallar..._¿en que había fallado exactamente?_. Solo se le ocurría una respuesta que era a la vez lógica y a la vez sin sentido: Que el hubiera fallado en su propósito de matarla la noche anterior.

Le dirigió otra mirada de reojo. Pero eso era imposible, apenas si se habían conocido ayer, no podía ser la mente maestra tras el accidente de coche y la caída de la cornisa, pero si estaba por jurar que era el chico que se acercó a inspeccionar dicha cornisa, además que seguro que tenía fácil acceso a las armas. La gente rica como él siempre tienen fácil acceso a todo.

Todas las evidencias le señalaban.

-Hinata por favor, vamos a necesitar estos libros ¿podrías llevarlos al coche?-pregunto inocentemente mientras a la vez intentaba poner la mirada más persuasiva que tenía.

-Umm, esto...vale -Hinata no parecía muy convencida de dejarles a solas. Era como dejar un millón de ryus en el suelo y confiar en que nada pasara mientras te ibas a dar un paseo..

En cuanto se fue, Tenten giró sobre sus tobillos y le miró a los ojos. Tenía que ser clara y decidida como un cuchillo.

-¿Eres tú quien esta intentando matarme?

Una puñalada certera y directa.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bueno pues aquí esta porfin.

Perdonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn por haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

¡Gomen!

Es que he estado de un lado para otro estas ultimas semanas, pues quería apuntarme a la EOI para estudiar japonés el curso que viene y ha sido un pequeño jaleo, además de que mañana porfin comienza el expomanga aquí en Madrid y he estado toda alterada. ¡No es justo que sea solo una vez al año!

Un beso ^^


	8. Omake 2

Omake 2

* * *

><p>Siete y media de la mañana<p>

Tenten estaba sentada en la cama acomodándose el sujetador antes de ponerse la camiseta que Konan le había prestado. Su amiga, ya completamente vestida, estaba sacando una caja tan grande como una mochila del armario; con ella en brazos se acercó a Tenten y la dejo a su lado sobre la cama, tras lo cual la destapó. Dentro había un amasijo de hilos, tela y colores que dejarían humillado a un arcoiris.

Tenten miró con curiosidad dentro de la caja, sin prestar atención a lo que hacía Konan...debió de haberlo hecho por que al cabo de unos segundos tenía el cuello abarrotado de esos...

-para los cortes por hojas...

-para las quemaduras en las orejas...

-para que no te caiga un meteorito...

-para alejar a los pervertidos...

-para no golpearte en el dedo meñique del pie...

-para las ardillas carnívoras mutantes...

-para...

¡Ah si!...amuletos

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar de veras. Este verano pasé unos días en Londres y el resto de tiempo en mi pueblo donde no tengo Internet y a la vuelta me ha costado volver a tomarle el hilo a la historia, con suerte este Sábado subiré el capítulo siguiente. Aún tengo que darle algunos repasillos porque no estoy muy satisfecha con él y la inspiración ultimamente solo me viene cuando estoy a punto de dormirme y no frente al ordenador. Supongo que ya se ve viendo este omake tan soso, estoy un poco falta de vitamina inspiratoria.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota de la autora:**

* * *

><p>Editando...<p>

Basta que quieras hacer algo para que todo conspire en obstaculizarte


End file.
